Hot Ashenvale Nights
by AllureingEyes
Summary: A War Veteran returning home from the battles of Icecrown for a bit of rest finds herself facing banishment for her cruel but effective methods. Roaming the barren wastes, she meets someone she cant help but sink her teeth into.
1. Hot Nights

~Scroll 1~

The air was cool and breezy. A sweet relief to the hot sticky nights of Ashenvale. On the eastern end of the forest was a camp. Placed near the road that led to the Barrens, it was a camp filled with orcs. Splinter Tree outpost was all but a fortress with its fortified walls and constant guards, and late tho it was the outpost was filled with the clashing of steel on steel, the groaning of wood strained, and yells from a loud gutteral language. Eyes in the nearby brush watched as a raucus bunch of orcs, all of them big, surrounded a large old tree at least a hundred feet tall. Hordes of them around the base hacked at its roots with axes, pulling at its branches with ropes. A loud groan filled the otherwise silent night as the tree voiced it pain and anger. A sudden crack like thunder sounded and several orcs were crushed under the weigh of a fallen branch.

Pausing only briefly as more orcs moved in to replace the fallen, the hacking and pulling continued. On a nearby fallen tree, freshly felled, stood the largest orc of them all, his chin jutting into the night proudy. Shouting suddenly in his broken gutteral language the other orcs flinched as tho under a whip and began to move faster. Twitching ears heard them muttering as they slaved, no doubt complaining about the obviously superior orc as his shouting continued.

Suddenly, all orcs in the vicinity stopped, confused. Something was wrong. Pausing they listened for something in the quiet night. That was what was wrong, the silence. As one they turned to look at the fallen tree where the loud orc had stood. Shifting in sudden discomfort, all eyes glanced in all directions. Purhaps he would pop up and yell 'Surprise!'. Nervous'ness spread like a plague.

A gurgling yelp sounded beind the mob. Turning as one to look they found an unrecognizable mass of bloody green and brown rags laying not feet from the last of them. Panic broke out suddenly as orcs scrambled over one another as they ran to reach teh safety of the outpost. A shifting black shadow ran through the mob, gurgling cries of the dieing left in its wake. Panic made them blind. The gleaming steel of their axes their only focus.

Once inside the walls orcs groups together as their battle instincts took over. Silence reigned as they held there breath waiting for somthing to happen. A loud screaming overtook them from entrance as the orcs guarding the door came sprinting into the compound. Falling into the armed orcs and onto the ground, they screamed there last as they bled out. Eyes dialated painfully as one by one the torches around them were extinuished by an unseen force. Screaming erupted from all sides as they all scrambled to get away from death. Axes flew as they attacked without seeing, killing their own in an attempt to get away.

Soon all was silent. a single orc trying to make his way to the exit. Stopping behind a buidling, his breath was haggard and quick as he held his axe in fron of him. Strugging to keep a tight grip in his sweaty shaking palms. Hearing a scratching sound at the wall next to him, he jumped from behind the building and ran towards the gate. Reaching the middle of the encampment, he skidded to a halt and fell to his knees and his eyes widened at what he saw. His mouth opened as though to scream but no sound came out. Scrambling on hands and knees he got on his feet and bolted into the darkness beyond. He finally found his voice as his scream echoed through the night, but only briefly as he was silenced by a wet crack and a thud.

The night was peaceful once again. The only reminder was the occasional scent of blood on the wind. Any curious passersby with an iron will and a strong stomach would walk into the Splinter Tree Outpost to see corpses. Corpses arranged and tied together. Some gutted and broken. Appendages twisted into angles impossible in life. A tree made of corpses stood in the middle of the outpost. Entrails dangled from the top to mimic the boughs. Faces frozen in pain announced there fear as they died.

The wind blew once again. A nice gentle breeze on this hot Ashenvale night. Leaves of a large tree tinkled as though in chiming laughter. The large old tree was still standing. Ropes hanging from her branches and a large scar at her base, she looked all the more proud as she observed the carnage around her.


	2. Imperfect Perfections

~Scroll 2~

Shiney wet puddles dripped along the path through the trees, turned black by the moonlight. A sleek black panther padded its way through the underbush, opting for the gentle touch of leaves rather than the stone pathway cutting though them. The coat of the panther flashed a dark red when exposed to the lamps coming from the road to the right, thick around its claws, dripping from its maw, as though peices of the panther itself were melting off into the darkness. It seemed exausted as it made its way towards Astranaar, head hanging slightly, tail dragging. Nearing the Elfin city of Perpetual Twilight, the black cat made its way onto the road near the bridge to cross the river.

Perking it ears suddenly and its eyes narrowing, it glared at the slim figure who had stepped into her path. A sentinal of Astranaar guarding the bridge. Neither moved as they eyed each other.

"You may have gone too far this time." Her eyes were as bright a purple as her hair, glimmering like gems in the moonlight. Flattening its ears to its head angrily, the panther flicked its tail aggravatedly and moved to walk past her. It didnt count on her stepping in front of it, hissing slightly when she did.

"The circle holds all life sacred and they will not condone what you have done." Her voice was strong with her convinction. The cats eyes flashed as it glanced at her. Deciding it was done with this conversation, she flicked her tail once more and jumped around the sentinal and into the town. Finding the inn it almost melted into the sheets of the nearest bed, asleep before it was even fully lying down.

The inns of the night elves were beautiful wonderous things. Elegant in its architecture. Beautiful in its surroundings. But gods were they bright in the morning. With no walls to block the early mornings rays, it meant for early wake up calls for anyone inside. Including those who had only arrived a few hours before. Groaning loudly, the lump under the covers sat up suddenly, only to slap her hand over her eyes, the bright light piercing her pupils. Cursing the light and the time of it all, she rolled over with the intent on going back to sleep. That is until she saw the small scroll on the table beside her bed.

Narrowing her eyes she reached over and snatched at the roll, opening it to reveal the delicate script. Reading quickly, her eyes narrowing with each sentence, a snarl formed at her lips as she finished. Angrily she threw the scroll at the wall, breaking the thin metal of its rollers. Throwing the sheets off in a flourish, she stood up and began pacing the room. Tapping the nail of her thumb against her teeth in thought.

"I dont understand this." she muttered lowly. Suddenly making an aggravated noise, she seemed as though she had made up her mind. Stalking over to a marble basin, she poured water from the pitcher and rinsed her hands and face. The water came back thick and red with gore. Lifting her face up she ran her wet hands through her hair, coming back with brown chunks of an unknown origin. Drying with the towel she reached into her pack and pulled out a small mirror. Glancing briefly at herself, she sighed into the mirror. A lovely woman with a long mane of black hair sighed back at her. Large bright eyes and red snake slits coming down over them accentuated her face. Her skin wasnt as dark as some of her kin, but a fair lavender that glowed in the moonlight. The fairness of her skin made her hair seem all the darker. But made the blood smears all the more noticable. Rubbing at them with her thumb she realized it wouldnt come off without soap and alot of scrubbing, which she didnt have time for. Growling lowly she reached again for her pack and put her mirror away as she pulled out her leather armor. Pulling on her leggings, she wiggled a bit as she worked them over her bum, then grabbed her robe and pulled it on over her head. Choosing to leave her spaulders, hand and arm guards in her pack for now, she reached for her staff, left a couple of gold coins on the bed for the stained sheets, and left.

Walking through the small town with blood smeared on your face and hands ensured a smooth path through the people mulling about. Grinning to herself, the druid adjusted her pack over her shoulder and headed to where she had left her mount.

The forests of Ashenvale were amazingly beautiful in the filtered light. Sunlight streaming through the leaves of the bigger trees gave everything a soft purple hue. Walking the short distance to the clearing where she had left her Talbuk, she smiled at the beautific sight. Mamiru, her black talbuk, was nibbling the the sweet grass near the base of a small tree. The small pond nearby reflected crystalic light against everything nearby. But suddenly everything was covered in ice. The wind howling like a beast as it whipped snow into her face. Everything was dead and barren. As she looked around in horror she saw faces in the snow, partially buried. Contorted into screams and their last moments of fear. Falling to her knees in the snow, she grabbed her head closed her eyes.

Jumping suddenly as something touched her, she opened her eyes to the warm sunlight and saw Mamiru nuzzling her. Releasing a breath she didnt realize she was holding, she reached for Mamirus saddle and pulled herself up. Her knees were shaking as she hoisted herself up into the saddle. Patting Mamirus neck with her hand, they began the long treck to Auberdine, where the Cenarion Circle were waiting for her.

The sun was near setting, and unlike previous nights there was no cool wind to releive the humidity. Having crossed the river just inside Darkshore, she reined in Mamiru , dismounted, and began to lead them both out of sight of the path. Weaving through the trees they came to a spot where a small stream had broken off from the river and pooled together into a pond. After walking the perimeter a few times, she decided the spot was adequate and began to releive Mamiru of her load. Grinning to herself as the Talbuk rubbed herself against a tree where the saddle had been. Reaching into her pack she pulled out a few dried fruits and watched the trees as she ate. Her mind was wandering. Raising her hand up to take another bite of fruit her eyes flicked down and she suddenly jumped up and away from where she had sat, the fruit having been thrown down. Swallowing hard she raised her hands up and saw the blood caked at the edges of her nails and the creases in her palms.

Breathing quickly she stripped off her leathers as fast as she could. Reaching into her bag, she tried to find her soap, but when she couldnt she grabbed her bag and dumped the whole thing onto the soft grass. Snatching the small white cake she quickly waded into the deepest part of the pool and dove under.

Her hair floated around her like inky threads as she frantically scrubbed at the blood on her hands and face. Flashes of fields nowhere nearby, ice covered forests, and a canvas of white stained red flashed behind her eyes. Demons thought long stowed away were breaking loose once more. When the soap was no more and her skin felt as though it was raw from her ministrations, she finally broke he surface. Her eyes stayed closed as she fought the traitorous memories. Her hair lay over her shoulders to cover her ample chest, the water barely high enough to cover her womanhood, stopping at the curve of her hips. She breathed in deep the air of the forest. The thick moss, the ocean nearby, the delicate small of magic.

This was why she had come home. She had almost forgotten. Sighing once more she made a move towards the edge of the pool. A noise in the bushes had her eyes snapping open and her hands automatically starting to curl with claws. She watched as a white wolf was bolting in the opposite directon, back towards Ashenvale. Narrowing her eyes she wondered what an Ashenvale wolf was doing this far from the border. The Darkshore Bears were territorial beasts, rarely allowing one another passage, much less a wolf.

Glancing around once more, her nerves put on edge again, she quickly dried and dressed before she lay down to sleep.

The moonlight filtered down through the trees to shine on one being it seemed. Her face finally relaxed from her alert stare for the first time all day. Her hair was as black as midnight and her skin a glowing lavender. She stood in that pool of water completely naked, but my eyes werent for those voluptous curves. They drifted to that serene face, gorgeous in that it wasnt gorgeous. A perfect imperfection. I watched as she parted her pink lips and sighed as she made a move to get out. A tiny moment of panic as I realized she would see me, so I ran.


	3. Banishment

** Hello and Welcome back. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I see that a few people have added it to there favorite stories list. Thanks for that =3 Maybe a few reviews would let me know what you think tho =)

*Scroll 3*

** It seemed the whole town was watching her, disdain evident in there eyes. The man in front of her tried to keep his face even for the sake of the trial, he failed. Golden eyes narrowed slightly at her. She knew what those eyes said. Filth, Unworthy, Beast. His voice boomed deeply when he spoke.

"Lunaea Whiteclaw." Her glaring eyes moved from the crowd to him. " You know why you're here I assume."

"Not precisely." She was struggling to keep her anger in check. Her hands were clenched painfully at her sides. The force it took too keep them there was evident. Thundris Windweaver was her judge this evening. A druid of the balenced path, trained ironcally enough to be the negotiator between peoples. The sun reflected off his green hair in an almost painful way to look at. So bright.

"You stand here this evening accused of breaking the very vows of the Cenarion Expedition and the Emerald Circle. We are here to teach others the value of life, not how viciously it can be taken." Taking a deep steading breath, she glanced at some of the elves aroung her. Her once friend was there. Gwenyth Bly'Leggonde. Pale in her beauty, she was a resercher of life and its many faces. Fighting to help keep the balence of life and death from moving astray.

"They were orc's" She nearly yelled. " Defiling our home! Our forests! Beasts of the Horde come to steal from under us! While you sit here letting them kill, and theive, I did somthing about them, instead of letting them stroll around as though they belong."

"No matter their loyalties they still lived and breathed and felt pain like us."

"They are Nothing like us!" She sounded on the verge of hysterics. She didnt understand.

"When you took our oaths. You vowed to preserve life. Spread the knowledge of our need for it. Aid in its protection. You were a young woman when you went to battle for our cause. We had such hope for you." His voice softened slightly. A little less hate. "Icecrown was our final frontier. So much death."

"Dont talk to me about death. While you were here preaching from the safety of your forest, I left everything I knew behind to go and fight. I watched thousands of men and woman fall on the icy wastes. We knew the horde on the opposite side of the field fought for a similar goal, yet that didnt stop them from trying to kill us as well. We had death surrounding us, I had no choice but to kill to survive." Her body was rigid as she spoke. A small part of the horror she endured.

A flash of Purple in the backround made her eyes widen. She watched as a man made his way towards the front, weaving elegantly towards Thundris. She almost cried when he refused to look at her.

"Cerellean Whiteclaw comes to speak."

An elf who was tall even among other elves moved to stand next to Thundris, bright purple hair and a face seem trapped in a permanant state of mourning. He had been like that since his beloved Anaya had been killed. He betrayed no emotion still as his sister stood before him.

"The Council has come to a decision." His voice was monotone. Listless even. " For the continuation of our beliefs and as punishment for the deeds done, Lunaea Whiteclaw is to be striped of her name and titles, and banished from our lands forevermore. Any attempt to return will result-"

She stared shocked. Her hearing abandoned her and her eye sight was following. Hands grabbed her as her knees buckled and dragged her through the town. She scrambled to find her footing as they pulled her to the edge of the woods. Everything was slowed down as she looked around. Parents turned their children away, Adults scoffed at her, spitting at her feet. She watched as Mamiru tried to reach her, rearing back and kicking with her hooves. It took several strong elves to subdue her, ripping her bags and pack off of her and pulling her away.

Sound came back in a rush as they threw her to the ground. Sentinals were everywhere, eyeing her.

"You have one day to remove yourself from our lands." Her voice was empty. Like everyone elses. Standing slowly, she looked back at Auberdine, the home of her childhood. Tears welled in her eyes. Suddenly whipping around before the sentinals could see, she transfered to a swifter form and ran. And ran. And ran more. She avoided the roads, using her feral instincts to navigate the thick undergrowth and trees. Stopping suddenly she looked out from the coast to see the sun finally dive under the sea. Her spotted fur was sleek with sweat, dirt caked around her paws making them stiff.

Looking to check her location she saw she was near Ameth' Aran, the place where her sister in law had died. The memories of her brother swooped in and brought along fresh pain. Anger came next. Breathing heavily, she suddenly breathed deep and let out a feral scream. Similar to the panthers screams of Stranglethorn vale, it echoed along the trees for miles. She screamed until she felt fresh tears well up, hot and painful to her eyes, then she ran again. Running the length of Darkshore. Passing through Ashenvale without stop.

Only once was she seen. Passing Astranaar, she was going around, jumping over the streams that made a natural barrier around the city. As she reached the other side she continued to barrel along unseeing. She ran headlong into an astranaar sentinal with bright purple hair. Lunaea didnt even pause in her running. She just rolled off and continued. The Sentinal, however had paniced and threw her three bladed weapon at the big cat as it ran. Running after it to catch her weapon back, she didnt think that it couldve been a druid until she saw the blood on her blade.

Durotar was hot, as sun laid heavily on his skin with a lovely feeling. Jak smiled at the familiar feeling. He was glad to be home at the exact opposite of the world were he served his tour of duty. Senjin city was bustling in the mid morning sun. Children played at the edge of the water while mothers feathered and skinned what the men brought back from their hunt. Most cultures beleived their lives to be primitive, barbaric even. What he saw was a life at home with the Great Mother. Not building ever bigger walls to keep them separated.

Walking to the stables where the raptors were kept, Jak saw a young boy at the edge of the town, practicing with a bow. He had a small sqorpid at his feet. He chuckled at his own memories of training. Jaks own trainer had been brutal in the extreme, as he lie writhing in pain on the floor his teacher showed no sympathy. He claimed that to understand the power he wanted to weild, he had to understand what it did. How it felt, how it would affect others.

Coming back to reality had him standing in front of his blue raptor, Kamachi. He was decorated with feathers and beads, intricately woven into his harness and saddle. Walking him to the open sunlight his scales glittered like saphires. Smiling to himself, Jak pulled himself into the saddle. Only having to adjust himself once to get comfy, he gave Kamachi a small nudge in the sides and he was off. He had buisiness in the barrens.

The heat baring down was enough to kill somone not used to it. Luckily, he was used to it. Jak wiped the sweat from his forehead and took a big swig of water from his waterskin.

"I tell ya what mon', our time away really made wussies o us. I never noticed how hot it was ere'" Kamachi Chirruped in response. They were near the crossroads, smack dab in the center of the driest place on Azeroth. They were making good time. A friend of his had asked his assitance near the border to Ashenvale, the elves had been getting a bit more ruthless than was their wont. It puzzled him.

Smirking to himself, he gave a mock salute to the guards, never understanding what they were guarding in the middle of nowhere. They had continued for another mile or so before Kamachi came to a dead stop, causing his passenger to oomf in pain. Going from a healthy trot to a dead stop causing Jak to pitch forward a bit and pinch somthing delicate. Hopping down fast he began cursing in Zandali, one hand pressed between his legs.

"What was tha fer mon!" He yelled. " Ya nearly broke sumthin impotant.. Hey are ya listenin..HEY!" Kamachi had suddenly taken off from the road, bolting towards the west. Jak went serious, his raptor must've noticed somthing.

Running up and over the hill in a few strides of his long legs, he saw Kamachi far ahead of him. Sighing loudly, he suddenly glowed white for a breif moment before a spirit wolf stood where he had been. Taking off as fast as his paws could carry him, he came to a stop when he saw Kamachi standing near a large briar patch. They were near Razorfen. A screeching much like a goat or a donkey sounded from around an enormous briar vine. Taking advantage of his slightly translucent appearence, he peeked around the corner.

A black talbuk was there, three of the little razorfen creatures surrounding it. One was getting up off the ground, a large bloody mark on his head. He undoubtably had been kicked. The little boar and jackle creatures werent the weird part as this was there native area. However a battle ready Talbuk was somthing else. It armor was a little worse for wear but otherwise in good condition. A tattered pack was barely hanging onto its saddle, a corner dragging along the ground.

As he watched a jackle wizard struck the animal with a spell that sent it reeling. Working quickly while it was down, a boar ran over and began tieing its legs together. They mustve been hungry. Those creatures were flighty and more like buzzards, feeding off of carrion leftovers than risk getting hurt themselves. Deciding somthing then and there, he returned to his normal form. Stepping around the vine into plain view, the creatures halted and watched him. Probably wondering how he tasted.

They must've been starving, for even as he came within a spell distance they held their ground. Moving quickly he cast a chain of lighting. It reached the wizard first and reached its fingers over to the other two, frying them quickly. The Talbuk wasnt moving. Reaching it in a few long strides, he knelt and saw that it was breathing. Gashes and cuts tore up its' sides and legs. He wondered how much of it was from the creatures and how much was from his own doing. The briars around here were sharp.

A clicking over his shoulder let him know Kamachi was there. Smart raptor. Reaching over to rub Kama's muzzle, he laid down a Totem of Healing. Laying a large hand on his side he thought of the Earth Mother and her infinite power. Green light lit up his hands as he moved them systematically over the animals wounds. He noticed a lot of scars under the fur as he moved around, includng a particularly nasty one around its' front left leg. It wasnt smooth like most, it was jagged and circled around just above his knee.

His examination was broken as the Talbuk suddenly kicked out and rushed to stand up. Getting it's feet under it it ran, but only a small distance before it circled back. Coming to a stop in front of Jak, he raised a hand up to pat its' muzzle, simultaniously tieing a rope around the leather straps there.

"Dun worreh old boy, it looks like we both seen enough o war. Ill take ya somwhere safe." It seemed to understand as it bucked it's head weakly a few times. Almost like it was nodding. Holding the rope tightly, Jak re-mounted Kamachi and started off at a nice even trot.


	4. Universe of Pain

*Scroll 4*

Night had fallen over the barrens, a generaous sprinkle of stars were in the sky, sparkling with everything they had. As beautiful as it was, it also provided a sparse amount of light to see by. Admitedly they hadnt made it as far as Jak would've liked, they were nearing the Oasis as night fell. He had been hoping to make it there and have camp ready before nightfall. The Talbuk which he'd nicknamed Talo, was still limping despite the healing he'd done earlier. Jak couldnt be sure whether it had been there before or if it was recent. Kamachi was getting tired as well. It was about time to stop and rest-

His thoughts were interupted by Talo suddenly rearing back with a screech and yanking the rope from Jak's hands. A large black panther suddenly lept at him from the rocks to his left. His reflexes were still battle ready as he smoothly reached for his mace at his side, admittedly he barely got it up in time. To any onlookers the mace was just suddenly in between the Trolls throat and the cats jaws. The impact threw them both to the ground, Jak lifting his arms as he fell, taking advantage of the momentum. The cat soared over his head. Rolling and scrambling to his feet, expecting a charge, he got upright just in time to catch the cat again. Unable to keep to his feet he fell to his back. Using the handle of his weapon he had it pressing up against the cats neck and paws. He couldnt help but notice unconciously that its teeth were very clean and sharp. The cat gave up trying to use brute strength and settled for scraping the claws of its hind legs against Jaks' thigh.

Howling in pain and anger the Troll gritted his teeth as his strength began to fail. His hand sagged ever so slightly, allowing the cats teeth to come within an inch of his throat. Glaring at the cat and gasping for breath he suddenly filled his weapon with fire. The metal burned bright red as the heat grew. The cat screamed and jumped off of him. Gasping as the cats weight was off of him, he stood quickly and saw the cat watching him. It was pacing back and forth, he noticed a bloody wound on its right side. It seemed to only just have started bleeding, leaving a spotted trail of blood where it paced. Its coat was covered in dust and caked at the joints. The cat seemed overall worse for wear. No wonder it attacked him. The poor thing was desperate and he probably smelled dangerous.

The cat raised its hackles in a hissing challenge. Flashing its fangs, it suddenly ran at him, faster than he wouldve expected from such a wounded creature. Raising his mace high he waited for it to leap at him. His swing caught it from the side, throwing it several feet. Crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust and sand, it didnt move. Breathing heavily and bleeding from the wound on his thigh, he began walking towards it to finish it off. A creature that pained would have it easier just being dead. Raising his mace again, he whispered a small prayer to the Earth Mother- before he was suddenly knocked back by another large black thing. Spinning around he was ready to attack when he saw Talo standing over the downed cat.

"What do ya think yer doin crazy Talbuk! Tha thing tried ta kill-" He stopped short as he saw Talo take a step back. The cat had gone, and in its place was an unconcious Night elf woman with long black hair. Her skin shown like a heavenly lily in the star light, and she was clad in dirty leathers that had seen better days. Blood seeped down her right side and he saw a burn mark on her neck where his mace had been on the cat.

Tearing his gaze away from the elf woman, he yelled aggravatedly towards the heavens, "I shoulda jus stayed on the battlefeild!.. Things were much less confusin..."

Looking back at the unconcious woman, he saw Talo nudging her worriedly with his muzzle. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed and walked over to see if she was alive. Laying his hand on her chest and lowering his ear to her mouth, he felt her chest rise and fall, but heard a slight gurgle coming from her mouth. A punctured lung maybe. He had hit the cat with the intent of killing it. Standing back up, he looked to the heavens. Closing his eyes he took a few deep breaths of the night time air and decided.

Scooping her up off the ground he walked towards Talo and Kamachi. Sitting her gently on Talos back, he reached into his pack and pulled out some of the Borean Leather he had brought back from Northrend. Grumbling about the price of that stuff he used his skinning knife to cut it onto strips. Grabbing the night elf he laid her down stomach first against Talos neck. Using the leather he tied her legs tight to the saddle, probably to the point of pain, though if it saved her life she shouldnt complain. Tieing some like a sash around her waist he tied that to either side of her, a stip under her arms and finally around her wrists, tied together under Talos neck. Servering a multi purpose to keep her from falling, and to keep her restrained should she wake with a murderous intent. Smiling at his handy work, he grabbed the rope still tied to Talos muzzle and mounted Kamachi for the 3rd time.

Hustling towards the Oasis, he noticed Talo was walking very carefully. Never lifting his feet too high, he avoided every rock, and as they entered the Oasis, every bush and vine on the ground. Stopping near the water he left the mounts there while he cleared any nearby centaur off, striking a fear of him into there hearts so they wouldnt get any ideas in the night. Untying the elf proved far harder than tieing her had been. The slightly bit of jostling she had gotten had tighetned the leather considerably. Grumbling to no one inparticular he once again reached for his knife and began cutting. He had already laid out some furs he had treated to lay her on, something told him that getting even more dirt on her wouldnt be healthy. He had all but her hands cut free when she woke.

Her eyes opened slowly. It was dark out, that much she could tell, but her vision was blurry beyond that. She saw someone standing in front of her, with a large mass of red hair. It wasnt until she felt the cold steel of a blade on her wrist did she panic. Screaming she threw herself backwards. Landing heavily on her back, she felt something akin to an explosion of pain in her chest. She felt a crack and a wet crunch and she screamed. Loudly and agonizingly, she screamed her heart into the night as the pain became everything. She vageuly felt arms under her, lifting her, moving her. She was laid down gently on somthing soft and furry. Tears blurred her already blurred eye sight. Sobbing shamelessly, every breath she took was agony. A hacking cough took over, wracking her small body with tremors. She tasted blood when it was over.

She heard the cracking of wood and somone shuffling though leaves very un-stealthily. A sudden light flared at her side, hurting her eyes. Her first reaction was to lift her arm to sheild herself. Screaming took over again as a wet grinding sound came from her chest. Her hands grasped the furs under her as she attempted to control her movement. Every clench sent her spiraling off into a universe of pain. She had no recollection of time or space. Only agony.

She suddenly woke and screamed. Throwing herself backwards off of Talo, the motion cut the leather against the sharp knife. Landing with a heavy thud on her back , all he heard were screams. Running around the Talbuk he saw her laying on the ground, a hand pressed to her ribs. Scooping her up as gently as he could, he laid her on the furs and ran off to gather fire wood. He would need lots of light. All he heard were the screams of somone in terrible pain. It echod through his head as he grabbed sticks and fallen branches. The nature of the screams made him panicy, dropping a few pieces in his rush, he threw them into a not so tidy pile and lit them with a quick word of fire.

Glancing at her he saw tears streaming freely down her cheeks, turning sand and dirt to muddy streaks. Her hands were grasping the furs in a herculian attempt to control her movements. Kamachi and Talo were standing together on the opposite side of the fire, seeming to protect eachother from the screams. Ripping his bags off the raptor he ran back to the elf and up turned the whole thing beside her. Food and water skins and his gold pouch flew out. Along with clothes, and soaps, and everything he wasnt looking for. Running back he grabbed his other bag and dumped it out as well. Scooping up bandages and salves and potions of every sort, he also grabbed his Book, and landed on his knees beside her with a thud. Quickly un-stoppering a bright red potion, he had to forcibly open her mouth and pour it in. Her teeth were clenched so tightly it just dripped from the side of her lips.

Cursing fluently in Zandali, he opened another one and this time crouched over top of her. He noticed her eyes were opened but unfocused. She couldnt see anything. Leaning down he whispered into her ear. Zandali flowed soothingly through his lips. Grabbing her jaw with his free hand he parted her lips and poured the liquid down her throat. She immediately began coughing uncontrollably, her body jerking. Placing his hand firmly over her mouth, he waited until he thought she swallowed it before releasing her. She screamed briefly, before quieting into sobs. Hands began clenching agian.

Sitting next to her, he flipped frantically through his book. Pausing suddenly and studying a page, he shut it with a loud clap and threw it behind him. Positioning 4 totems with her in the center, he placed both of his hands on either side of her ribs. His hands were so large and her abdomen so small he almost encompased her fully. Whispering to himself breifly, he closed his eyes as green began to glow again. Suddenly pressing down on her ribs, she screamed as her hands moved to pry him off of her. Nails digging into his skin in her desperation, she sobbed in Darnassian. Most likely begging him to stop. Suddenly the sound of the ocean overwhelmed them both. A rush of air and the smell of sea water, and she screamed one last time. A wet crunch, and she suddenly flopped down, passed out.

Breathing heavily, Jak slid to the side, pulling back his totems. Grasping around in the pile of his belongings, he snatched at a blue vial. Popping the cork he chugged it greedily. Slowly regaining his breath he looked at the elf before him. Leaning over her to check her breathing once again, he heard no gurgling. Reaching for his roll of Frostweave bandages, he knew her side was still bleeding, though not as angrily. Sitting her up gently he began the annoying process of unlacing the strings holding on her leather gear. He only needed her top off. Trying his best to be a gentleman he poured water over a vicious stab wound in her side. He was right in that it had scabbed over before, her attacking him mustve reopened it. Wrapping her wound and laying her back down, his resolve failed him as he examined her.

She was beautful. Even after loosing so much blood, her skin was a beautific lavender he hadnt noticed before. She was perfectly hourglass shaped. Perfect breasts, and a waist that began sloping out at the hips. Child bareing hips they were called. Though this was no motherly elf. Her muscles were corded like tightly woven steel, somehow still feeling soft when he had picked her up. Amazing. Nothing like the horde women he had seen.

Suddenly feeling ashamed, he left her top off and covered her with another fur. He was too tired to lace her back up. Besides, her wounds could use the air.

Collapsing on his own fur, he didnt bother covering up, he was sweathing from the excertion of healing the she elf. Looking up at the stars again, he began talking to no one.

"Ya owe me fer this one ya know." The stars twinkled playfully at him. He was asleep before his head hit the ground.

The sun was glaring brightly thought the trees. The sky was painted with multiple colors. As though someone took buckets of paint and threw them around. It was beautiful. Lunaea lifted her arm to block the rays from her eyes. Looking at her hand she saw scrapes on her palms. She remembered. She had ran for three days straight, it had made her paws crack and bleed. Moving to sit up she suddenly yelled and grabbed her abdomen as unexpected pain shot through her. Only just noticing her partial nakedness, she lifted the furs and saw the bandages. They went from right below her breasts to her belly button. The nakedness didnt bother her much. When your an animal for most of your life, clothes are hardly a priority. What did bother her however, was the mystery of how she got here.

Looking around she saw a burnt out fire, and a pile of objects next to her. Including what remained of the roll of bandages that were around her. Looking across the remaining fire, she saw a figure curled into a small ball. His skin was a lovely blue-ish silver, she guessed a male by the broadness of his shoulders. She saw that his arms were tight and muscled, so a man used to working. She wouldve guessed he was an elf by his skin color, but for the tousled red hair on top of his head. He was turned away from her, so all she saw besides that were some well worn brown leathers. It looked like under gear.

Tucking the fur under her arms, she found out just how difficult it was to move. Having to crawl the short distance around the burned logs, she felt as though she had run a marathon. Stopping just at arms reach of the stranger, she was breathing heavily. Reaching out she grabbed his shoulder, noting absent mindedly that his skin was very smooth, and gently rolled him over. His head almost landed in her lap. She saw small tusks coming out over his lips, and slightly large nose. His hands and feet were 3 fingered and large. Gasping, she crawled backwards until her hands landed on his mace.

Images flashed through her head with the mace pressed red hot against her furred throat. Seeing the shining weapon swinging towards her and not being able to dodge. An explosion in her side. Shaking her head, she stood up slowly and raised the mace above her head. Her arms shook at its weight, it was heavier than it looked. Growling to herself at her weakness, she began to swing downwards, aiming for his head.

Suddenly she was being pressed to a strong chest, her hands still raised above her head in mid swing. However a much larger hand was grasping both of her wrists in one. The troll had woken and was restraining her. Looking up, her glowing eyes met his. He was looking at her impassively, though she had just tried to kill him. Breathing deeply, she was only just aware of her naked chest pressing against his.

She let him take the mace from her, watching as he slid it home in the sling at his waist.

"Thas no way to treat the man who saved yo life leetle elfie." He spoke common in his broken accent. He watched her watch him and paused when he saw her eyes. They were hard and glaring, full of hatred. Bringing himself up to his full height he towered over her. Her head only coming up to his lower chest. Suddenly bending down he picked her up bridal style and walked towards the water. She was screaming and struggling every step of the way. Punching and scratching at him. One glance at her hands and he saw she was close to changeing shape.

Suddenly she was airborne. A moment later she crashed and was gasping under the water. Breaking the surface, she spluttered and viciously wiped the water from her eyes. Turning to face him, she growled as he chuckled. Grabbing a small white cake from the ground, he tossed it at her.

"Ya should wash yer self elfie. Ya spent alot of time on the ground last night." He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. Glareing even harder, she made sure her chest was under water. She wouldnt give the creature the satisfaction.

"Oh dun worry about tha sweetie. I saw all I needed last night." He laughed openly as she growled from across the water.

Turning her back to him, she hung her head slightly, creating a black curtain between him and her. Thanking Elune that her leathers were finely treated, she quickly stripped her bottom half and swam towards the edge, though not near the troll. Spreading her gear out on a large rock, she knew it would take hours to dry. Looking at the soap in her hands, she turned to glare at the mysterious troll. He was cleaning up the camp site, packing away the belonings she saw on the ground.

Turning away, she began to slowly wash herself. Dirt and blood were caked everywhere. She hissed slightly as she unwrapped the bandages, growling deeply as she pulled it from her side. The magicaly imbued cloth had done it job well, but the leftover blood had dried almost like glue. As she began to try to wash her shoulders and back, she groaned in pain and clenched her teeth. What happened last night... She couldnt remember.

A warm hand suddenly touched hers and she jumped. She turned and saw the troll crouching on some rocks in the water. He had apparently hopped from one to the other. He took the soap from her and twirled his finger in a motion for her to turn around. She didnt move. She just glared at him. Meeting her eyes and realizing she wasnt going to move, he sighed.

"Have sumtin to say do ya?" He asked her. He was still wondering what had possesed him to save this saucy little elf. As he saw her laying there dieing, he had suddenly felt a compulsion, as though from some outside force.

"What happened." She asked it quite simply.

" I saved yer life. Thas what happened."

"My life didnt need saving. Especially from a monster like you."

Ooooh. There we go. Now he understood what her problem was.

"Nah. Ya seemed fine layin on da side of da road bleedin ta death. Now turn round. " Her gaze wandered down towards the water. Her eyes clenched tight for a brief moment, before she opened them and stared at him again. His eyebrows raised inquireingly, sighing with obvious anoyance he answered.

"Ya attacked meh for no reason. Yah looked crazed."

She was quite thick headed this one. Stubborn. She glared at him again, probably considering his story. Reaching out to grab her shoulder to turn her around, she slapped his hand away and suddenly gasped. He saw her flail her arms for a moment before falling under the water. He watched with an uninterested dispostition, until he saw blood well up to surface, staining the water an ugly red. Ripping off his leather jerkin, mummbling about crazy elves, he dived into the water. Minutes passed before they both erupted from the waters surface. He had one arm around her and was heading towards shore with the other. She was breathing heavily through her teeth and was clinging to his arm like it was life itself.

Pulling her to shore he saw that her side had opened up again, probably when she slapped at him.

"Yer just gonna be nuthin but trouble aren ya." He made it a statement not a question. When he got no answer, he saw that she had gone unconcious agian. Apparently his healing had not been up to par to fully heal her. Grumbling to himself once again, he picked her up and headed towards the furs. Giving her another of his potions to help her heal, she slept the day away.

It was night when she awakened. opening her eyes she saw the red light of a fire coming from behind her. Making a motion to get a hair out of her face, she noticed her hands were bound behind her. She felt the beginings of panic roil in her belly. She had been in this position before... It all came flooding back.

The snow was blowing so heavily they could barely see in front of her. Only shapes and shadows, it was hard to tell the difference between friend and foe. She was with a tracking team made up of hunters and other druids, though any tracking skills any of them had were useless in the wafting snow. She remembered her friend Jayly, an emerald haired night elf hunter. He was her best friend, he had been there with her.

Suddenly the snow drifts around her exploded outward. Orcs were the first thing she saw, bareing wicked looking blades. She heard screaming from behind her. Whipping around she saw one of the hunters fall to a blade through his neck. Screaming in anger, she lunged at the Orc standing over him, Shifting in mid leap. He didnt scream for long as she ripped his throat out. Flesh and meat giving way easily to her fangs, blood coating the snow a vicious red. Leaping out of the way of a sudden ball of fire, she saw a mage standing on the top of the snow drift, aiming for her. Snarling in anger, she began running right towards her, fire and ice exploded on either side of her, one in front of her created a cloud of snow. Leaping right through it she latched onto the shoulder of the undead creature. The undead screamed her pain and anger as Lunaea tore out a meaty chunk from her decaying flesh. She could still taste the rotting meat in her mouth.

A sudden presure on the back of her head had her reeling. Somone had hit her. She tried to run but black spots flashed in her vision. Somone had hit her hard. Another strike sent her falling into the soft snow.

"Lunaa!" She heard her friends calling to her as she fell.

She crashed back to the now with a painful slap to her face. She blinked several times and saw the Troll in front of her, holding her face in between his hands. He almost looked worried for a moment. He sat her up, and she realized she was breathing hard and sweating. Her hands were unbound.

"Ya looked like ya was havin a seizure." He said. He made sure his voice was indifferent sounding. He handed her a water skin he must've recently filled. Grabbing at it greedily she drank until she coughed then drank some more. She felt as though she hadnt had a drink in a week.

"Why would you care anyway Troll, whether I lived or died. " She gasped in between drinks. Jak rolled his eyes as he handed her a crudely carved wooden platter. There was still sizzling meat on it. Grabbing the plate like a starving woman, she began to shovel the food into her mouth. A large hand suddenly took the plate from her reach, at her questioning look he said.

"Slow down." Narowing her eyes a bit as he handed her the plate, she obeyed. Chewing each peice completely before eating more. It was relatively tasteless but wonderful all at once.

"And ta anssa ya question. I have a healthy respect fo life." She suddenly paused in her eating and looked across the fire at him. It was the first real look she'd gotten at his face. He was handsome, in a brutish sort of way. His hair was a flaming red, styled up into a mohawk and decorated with beads and feathers of all colors. His ears were pointed like an elfs, and had multiple piercings of silver studs, some had feathers hanging from them. His skin was glowing in the firelight, beautiful almost. If he hadnt been a Troll that is.

"Dont tell me your some kind of right winger who preaches to others about the nessesity for life and balance. " She asked in a dark voice. He was mildly surprised. First she had answered in a full sentence. Second, the question seemed to have some passion behind it.

"I might beh. Whats it to ya." He wanted to see how much passion he could get out of her. She glared for a moment, popping another peice of meat into her mouth.

"Well then I hate to break it to you. But there is no balance to life. Life is chaos and death. Life doesnt care whether you live or die, all it sees' is more fertilizer for its feilds." Her gaze was dark. She sat down her plate of food, and looked out across the water. The stars were reflected like a mirror.

"Thas a very negative was o seein things elfie." He had been watching her face, it had grown first angry, then completely, unbeleivably sad. He hadnt seen such a sad face in a long time.

She didnt answer him. She just stood, albeit unsteadily, and made her way towards the water. Her leathers were still wet, hanging in a tree not to far away. She was wearing a white shirt that belong to him, it hung down to her thighs. Underneath that she was wearing a pair of black tights that stopped at her knees. She had found them in her bag. He watched her sit down with her toes just on the edge of the lake. When the water lapped against the edge it licked her toes. Turning away from her, he grabbed her plate and gave the last bit to Kamachi. The raptor was enjoying his time here. He spent most of his day running with Talo. Adding another large log to the fire, Jak lay down on his fur and watched the stars.

Sitting on the edge of the water, Lunaea seemed at peace. On the inside however, she was fighting a loosing battle. The word Banishment kept ringing through her head. She couldnt accept the help of this Troll, he was a horde and she was alliance.

Not anymore, she argued. She was banished for doing what she had been trained to do, doing what they had asked of her. Asked to leave her home at such a young age, she had barely finished her training as a Feral Druid. She was a natural, she had showed such promise. They had asked her to go to Northrend and help them fight the Scourge. Being young and impressionable, she agreed. Eager to please.

She and her brother had been orphaned young, taken in by the Temple of Elune, and raised to treat all life with respect. Taught that their parents had been taken by Elune because their time was up... They had been taken by a Horde raiding party who were after the life of their Priestess.

She had gone into Druid training because her brother had also, he was so strong she wanted to be just like him. When he met Anaya though, he became tamed. No longer the strong role model she had loved. She had no one to mold herself to. So she worked until her bones cracked. Until slipping her skip became as natural as breathing. Until she was strong enough to protect what she loved.

Sent to Icecrown to fight in the place of old fools, her teachings were shattered before her eyes as the Horde across the field strung up Alliance captives and tortured them alive. Their screams destroyed her love of life, and awakened the true nature of a Feral Druid. She became the champion of the Alliance forces. She held nothing back on the battle feild. She used her anger as her fuel, and it was bottomless. She had been lied to her entire life. The Priests and the Circle may have laws for the preservation of life, but war breaks all laws and creates its own. She became just as ruthless and more. She became Death.

Her eyes snapped open. She wished she could erase her memories. Start fresh. She wished she were home. Tears welled hot in her eyes, she wiped at them savagely, blinking multiple times to clear her eyes. Her efforts failed her and she sat there silently as she cried.


	5. Not so Pleased to Meet You

*Scroll 5*

Morning came in the form of a herd of charging Centaur. Jak was up in an instant as they crashed through the camp, destroying everything in their path. Placing down Battle totems, Jak grabbed his mace and began swinging. Every Centaur in the Oasis must've been there. They circled the camp at a rushing pace, kicking up sod and dust. Several broke off to chase after Talo and Kamachi, they were under the trees a few yards away.

The centaurs closed their circle on Jak, thrusting spear points and arrows at him. A few met their mark, albeit glancingly. Jak growled and let loose a ball of flame which devourerd two of them. Another spear came soaring over the crowd to land point blank in his left shoulder, he felt his shoulder blade shatter at the impact. Shouting in anger he ripped the spear from his flesh and threw it full force at another Centaur, it went down with a gurgle. Ducking another shot at him, he shot off a Chain of lightning. Three Centaur went down twitching. He smirked as they grew angry. They hadnt expected him to fight back this much.

A searing pain in his back sent him to his knees. Time slowed down as his eyes widened. He couldnt turn to see but he knew he'd been hit badly. Looking to his right, he saw his mace laying on the ground, he didnt remember dropping it. Reaching for it he pulled his hand back as an arrow landed where his hand had been. He growled to himself, he couldnt die here. To these weak creatures. It was his fault for not being more cautious.

He watched a large black centaur step slowly towards him weilding a huge axe. He glared at him as he lifted it high, glinting in the early morning light. He might be able to dodge it once or twice before he got caught. Tensing himself to roll, he blinked and the large beast was suddenly laying on its' back, a black panther standing atop him.

He was still alive as she held his head to the side with one paw, claws drawing blood at his temple. Lifting her head she let out a savage roar before wrapping her jaws around his neck. The beasts scream was short as he drowned in blood. Jak was entranced by this deadly creature. Her lush black coat was splashed with blood, her body was sleek and muscled, a perfect predator.

A few of the remaining centaur ran off, the ones that stayed held their weapons unsteadily. Jak watched as the druid narrowed her eyes at them, crouching low, she took a few steps towards them before leaping quickly. One of them fell to her claws slicing through flesh and muscle alike, another tried to run before she tackled and silenced him. The few that had been sent after the mounts chose that moment to return, whooping and shouting as they brandished their lept high and and came down on one of them, dragging claws through his spine. Jumping to the side to avoid the axe that came down to sink into his friends body. His eyes widened as he struggled to pull the axe free, Luna snarled at him as she flashed her fangs. Blood dripped from the perfect white teeth.

Jak watched mezmerized as she dispatched the remaining centaur, still cursing at himself for getting wounded. She was almost elegant in her fighting, perfect. She seemed to know what they were going to do before they did it, and used every motion to its advantage. Everything was dead or dieing within a matter of minutes.

A Night elf woman was standing in the midst of corpses, blood running from her hands and mouth, dripping to the already soaked ground. The red slashes over her eyes almost blended perfectly with the blood, making it seem natural. Jak eyes roamed as she began making her way towards him. The white shirt he'd lent her was soaked and clingy. Her long black hair was glinting with red in the sun. The blood against her pale skin was vibrant, frightening almost in her indifference to it. Perfect imperfection.

Reaching the troll, Lunaea didnt speak, instead she extended her hand to help him up. Jak looked at her hand as he reached for it. His nearly engulfed hers completely, so small. She was stronger than she looked as she pulled him to his feet, steadying him with a soft hand on his shoulder.

"We're even now." She said, her voice betraying nothing. She released his hand and moved to begin cleaning up the camp, he helped despite his still wounded shoulder. Gathering up the furs as Mamiru and Kamachi came running out throguh the trees merrily. Jak dropped his armload and smiled openly as he wrapped his arm around Kama's neck.

"Im glad yer okay mon." He scratched under his chin to the sound of happy chirruping. Reaching his other hand out he patted the fur on Mamirus neck as well. Turning to go back to cleaning he saw the elf watching him. Her face was blank as she turned away. Patting the animals once more he went back to cleaning up.

They spent the rest of the day moving the corpses into a pile. Lunaea was forced to do most of that as Jaks shoulder prevented him from lifting. He spent his day rolling up the furs and packing the camp to move it further along the waters edge, away from the bloody ground. By the time the corpses were all piled together, there had been around 15 of them, the sun was a mere hour from setting. Digging through her pack on Mamirus back, she pulled out her flint and kneeled near some dried leaves and tinder she had gathered. She'd been silent all day, her only noises a few grunts as she lifted and piled.

Dragging her flint together, she only managed to produce a slight spark, more visual than helpful. Trying again and again she started to growl as the tinder refused to light. So when the tinder suddenly burst into flames she jumped back and yelped. A smirking Jak was standing a few feet behind her, chuckling a little bit to himself. She once again didnt say anything but bent to grab the tinder and threw it on the corpses. She stood and watched as the fire caught onto their fur and hair. Once she was satisfied it would burn all night, she turned and headed to where the Troll had set up camp again.

A roaring fire was going in the midst of some stones he had placed in a circle, furs laid out once again, Mamiru and Kamachi were laying next to one another near the fire. It was strange looking at them, so different. Yet they acted as though they've known each other all along.

"Ere." Jak threw a clean shirt at her. Black this time. " Ya might be wantin to clean up a beet leetle elfie."

"Will you stop calling me 'elfie'." She snapped. " I do have a name you know."

"Well if ah knew what that name be, I might be inclined ta use it." He spoke playfully, which made her narrow her eyes again as she considered.

"Its Lunaea." She said it softly.

"Just Lunaea? No last name?" The look she gave him answered that. "Well then jus Lunaea, mah name is jus Sen'jak. Ya can call meh Jak though."

"Pleased to meet you." She didnt sound pleased. Grabbing some spare cloth from her pack, she headed towards the water. She didnt go far, and he watched as she stripped. She kneeled next to the water completely naked dipping the rag in the water and wiping herself off. He couldnt tear his eyes from her as she washed. Water ran in rivults down her back and buttock. He watched her run the rag over her chest then ring it out to rinse off. He felt a stirring in his lower stomach that had nothing to do with hunger as he watched. She lifted her hair up to squeeze the water out and he saw the back of her neck and left shoulder. Even from that distance he saw scars. It looked as though a dog had torn at her as though worrying a bone. She let her hair fall back down and stood up. The water running down her chest and stomach seemed to glint tauntingly in the firelight.

He swallowed thickly as she dried herself. Her arms lifted above her head as she pulled on the large black shirt, and he watched every movement with rapture. When she began heading back towards camp, he forcefully had to calm himself. When she sat down on the opposite fur he spoke.

"Ya know I been thinkin." She just gave him a look. "I dun think wer even jus yet."

"Oh I beg to differ. You claim you saved my life. I did save yours."

"I healed ya though. Im over here bleedin like a stuck pig." The look she gave him was dark. He just smiled as he wrapped his arms around himself flinching. His left shoulder was still throbbing and if he even thought of moving it it began to bleed again. The wound on his back was the one he was worried about. He felt it seeping hot and steady down his back.

Standing with an aggravated air about her, she stomped around him to see his back. Sighing to herself she rolled her sleeves up. What she saw made her feel a little bad for not healing him before. Until she remembered he was a troll, then she smirked.

A large nasty slash that barely missed his spine went from his shoulder blade to his waist. Inches deep and undoubtably severing a few nerves, it looked painful. Every breath he took pumped fresh blood out. She was shocked he didnt say anything until now. Grabbing a dry rag, she gently pressed it against the wound. He arched his back and hissed in pain. She pulled the rag back once it was soaked, wiping some more blood away so she could see better. Reaching for her pack once again she pulled out a small bag stuffed with herbs. Some simple ones would do the trick.

She reached in and pulled out some Peacebloom and, after debating for a few moments, some Arthas' tears. Rolling the herbs in her palms until they were soft, she then put them in her mouth and chewed until they were like paste. Spitting it into her palm, she paused.

"This will hurt." She warned. He glanced over his shoulder at her and was surprised to see a slightly sad look on her face. Did she feel sad for him?

Taking a deep breath she began to pack the paste into the slice. Jak eyes opened wide as he screamed. His hands dug into the furs on either side of him, bunching it into his fist. He fought to hold still as she worked. Finishing with the paste she then laid her hands firmly over his wound and began to speak. She was talking in Darnassian. Green spirls began to form around her palms. Pressing hard again, Jak shouted as the green shot into his wound. Lifting her hands slightly she saw it was still opened. Her Regrowth had only healed it partially. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she thought of all the plants around her. Steadily she gathered energy from all of them and forced it into Jak. A green light rushed over him and was gone in an instant. The skin of his back had pulled together seemlessly. The herbs inside would help restore his muscle funtion.

Releasing a deep breath she hadnt noticed she was holding she moved to his front. His shoulder wasnt bleeding at the moment, but it looked angry. She was breathing a little raggedly as she kneeled in front of him. He was sitting indian style and she on her knees, her leg slightly pressing against his. He watched her face in amazment as she rested her palms over his left shoulder. A beatific look overcame her as green swirls once again shot into his shoulder. This time the one spell had healed him.

Taking a deep breath she opened her eyes to find Jaks face inches from hers. He was looking at her intently, his red eyes boring into hers. Blinking a few times she spoke.

"Now were eve-" Jak had suddenly grabbed her and pulled her to him. She was sitting on his lap, legs on either side, her eyes wide in amazement. She looked into his eyes once more and opened her mouth to ask what he was doing. His lips were suddenly on hers. She sat too stunned to move for a moment. his hand on the back of her neck kept her from pulling away, though her hands on his chest still tried to push away.

His tongue was suddenly in her mouth and she melted into it. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back. Her hands on his chest stopped pushing and started exploring. Soft and smooth and hard all at once. His hands on her moved under her shirt and stroked the bare skin of her back. She moaned into his mouth as he lightly scratched at her back. His breathing sped up as he pulled her tigher to him feeling her breasts press against him through her shirt, he groaned. Sitting on his lap, his soft lips against hers, she felt something hard against her bottom. Her eyes snapped open as she realized what she was doing. She threw herself backwards, eyes wide as she caught her breath.

Standing up she turned and ran.

"Wait!" he shouted after her, but she was gone. Groaning to himself, he slapped his hand over his face and laid on his back. "Why'd I go and do tha." He touched his fingers to his lips. Her taste was still there. Sweet and heavy like cream. Taking a breath he still felt her pressed against him.

Sighing he looked at the stars, they twinkled brightly.

"Why'd I go and do tha.." He asked them. Laying there he waited for an answer until he fell asleep.

It was several hours into the night when he woke to a shuffling sound, so light he wouldnt have noticed it but for Mamirus snorting. Sitting up he saw a figure in the dark pull itself onto the Talbuks back and begin to run off. Scrambling to his feet he ran a few steps as if to stop her.

"Stop!" he yelled into the night. She didnt stop. She didnt look back. She just ran. And ran.


	6. Bad Thoughts

*Scroll 6*

She had ran into the night not realizing where she was going. Anger blinded her. Anger at him for touching her like that. Anger at herself for allowing him, and liking it. She was no stranger in the ways of men, but a Troll.. She wouldnt allow it. She may not be of either faction anymore, but a lifetime of teachings didnt leave her for it.

The early morning revealed to her that though she didnt know where she was riding to, Mamiru knew where to take her. The sun was flashing its light from beyond the horizon still as she reined Mamiru in at Rachet. The little goblin town was still waking up as she rode in. The brawlers watched her narrowly as she passed them. Elves didnt often venture through there. The Horde around there had often served time at the Barrens entrance to Ashenvale and had no love of elves. She would be the one responsible for that.

Tieing Mamiru off outside of the Inn, she grabbed her bag and went straight to the washroom. Pulling out her leather gear and her staff, she was grateful for the Distorted Space spell that had been cast upon her bag. It allowed her to fit things not possible with a normal bag. Like her horned helm and her spaulders. Taking off the black shirt she wore, she debated leaving it in the garbage, until the smell of it caught her nose and she growled as she stuffed it into her bag. Donning her full leather battle gear, she breathed deep as she felt the effects. She had paid good gold to have it all enchanted and to have magical gems embedded in various places. It helped to enhance her abilities to her full potential.

Folding her hair up and pulling her horned helm over her head, she grabbed her staff and headed out. Stepping out into the street, passersby took an extra step to avoid her. She grinned inside her helm as she strapped her bag to Mamirus saddle once more. Grabbing him by the reins she headed towards the docks to wait for the next ship. She had a plan.

Waking the next morning Jak found all her belongings gone. Kamachi seemed sad that he'd woken up alone. His friend was gone. Kicking at a stone in anger sent it skipping across the water, leaving ripples. He didnt understand why he was angry. Perhaps it was anger at himself. For acting like a love struck youngling.

Crouching down he chose to skip eating, his stomach might rebel if he tried, and chose to angrily stuff his furs into his bags. Never had his bags been so untidy. Strapping them to Kama's saddle, he mounted up and kicked him into a fast run. The wind whipping his face and hair made him feel refreshed, and helped him forget for the moment. Running headlong into the wind, Jak headed North.

It was midday before he reached his destination, he had only stopped once to releive himself, so he'd made good time. Reaching the outpost he saw Orcs, Blood elves, and Trolls of every flavor positioned strategically, all facing the forest beyond. Undead tended to avoid hot places like the Barrens, it seemed to make their rot progress faster.

Dismounting he grabbed his bags and left Kama free to roam for food. Strolling into the outpost he was immediately greeted by a much taller Troll. He had black hair and dark skin and his name was Zandalar.

"Jak!" he called. Drawing near he hugged him breifly and clapped him on the back. "Yer late ol friend."

"I came across an unexected delay. Ah took care of it." He replied.

"Good mon. We wouldnt want ya to miss this." Placing his hand on Jaks' shoulder he guided him towards the edge of the outpost. Past the gate and near where they had cut down some trees. A few large tauren were out there now hacking at a large tree.

"The Elfies have gotten quite vicious latleh. Deepa in the woods at Splintatree outpost everyone inside was gutted and strung togetha. It happened a few days ago mon." Jaks eyes widened.

"And ya think the Elfies did tha?" He asked.

"We sent a scountin partah to look. It looked like an animal did it. Like it wassa territorial animal." A sudden vision of a large black cat covered in blood flashed behind his eyes. He swallowed heavily. Zandalar noticed and laughed, slapping him on the back firmly.

"Don tell meh that scared the almighty Sen'jak Earthwalker." his braying laughter echoed though the bustling outpost, drawing stares.

"Oh course not ya boar head. I was... thinkin uh sumthin else." Zandalar laughed once more, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Anyway mon, Ill show ya where to put yur stuff. Dun worry ya wont be here for long. We jus need a lil help scarin em. This ruthless streak uh theirs' aint becomin of an elfie." Jak laughed lightly as Zandalar led him to a tall building built against the side of a large rock. If only he knew the ferocity of elves.

***1 Month Later***

"What do you mean you wont pay me!" A dainty fist slammed down on the table as she stood before her employer. An ugly goblin sat there with an amused look on his green face. One hand was messing with his gold pouch at his side.

"I told ya little lady. No proof no pay. I asked for his head." The golbin sneered at her. "How am I supposed to have any beleif in your.. skills, if I cant see it myself." Lunaea glared at him. Turning away she stomped out of the office, grumbling about how to make green slime. Booty bay was a bustling town built on the edge of a cliff by the sea. Haphazard at best it was held together by slim bamboo poles and ropes. She didnt like staying there, but it was one of the few sanctuaries available to her. Besides, the contstant gambling and drinking allowed her to find work easily. Colecting money for a debt, tracking down murderers. The usual.

Climbing to the tunnel that led to the jungle, she turned left once out and found Mamiru grazing by the sea. Smiling at her as she neared, she bucked her head in greeting, prancing up to her much like a puppy. Rubbing her neck she hugged her tightly before climbing on her back.

"Come along then Mamiru, we have some bounty to collect." Nudging her sides into a fast run they headed north. Lunaeas hair was yanked out of her cloaks hood as they ran, it whipped behind her like a veil. Running headlong though the jungle, hair and cloak whipping behind her, riding a horned black creature, she looked like a spectre from a nightmare.

Winding around a corner she almost ran into a young tauren woman picking an herb by the side of the road. Screaming and crouching down, Lunaea simply smiled as Mamiru leapt clean over her and continued on. Glancing back, she saw an amazed look on her cow like face. Laughing aloud, she felt in control.

Her destination wasnt far. Turning left off the road she barreled through the jungle at a break neck pace. Coming to the remnants of a campsite, she followed the river further north until she smelled him. Dismounting, she walked to the base of a large tree. Begining to walk to the other side she saw her quarry on a hill a few yards away. Same place she'd left him yesterday, only with more flies. Reaching the top of the hill, she glanced down at him and had to cover her nose and mouth with her hand.

"As bad as you smell now, its sadly not much worse than you did in life." She remarked to the corpse. "Now, how to cut your head off." She shouldve thought of that before leaving. She didnt have any sort of cutting weapon, and she didnt want to tear it off with her fangs, she just washed. She was tapping her chin thoughtfully when the troll jumped out of the brush. Raising her eyes, she looked at him with only mild interest. He was tall, but lanky as though he was still growing into his limbs. She knew hed be a fearsome force to be reconed with when his muscles filled out.

She only perked her eyebrow at him as he began yelling at her in orcish, the gutteral language grating against her ears. He brandished his weapon at her, a cheaply made sword, more ornamental than anything. She noticed his hands shaking, a bead of sweat ran down his temple as he watched her.

Smart boy, she thought, he could see she was dangerous. Her lips slid into a slight smile at him, putting a little extra sway to her hips she walked towards him. His adams apple jerked as he swallowed heavily. She was betting a woman had never given him that sultry look before. She laughed in her head as she reached him. Reaching her hand out slowly so as not to spook him, she snatched his weapon from him with one hand and pushed him backwards into the brush with the other. She heard him grunt as he fell below.

Unable to contain her laughter anymore, she laughed as she raised the weapon. Bringing it down heavily she sliced clean through the neck of the corpse at her feet. Lifting the head by the hair she was placing it into a bag when the young troll crawled back up the hill. Smiling at him again she tossed his sword into the air and headed down the hill towards her mount.

Glancing back once more she saw him sitting there dumbstruck, the sword had landed point down in the dirt between his legs. Grinning once more she nudged Mamiru and was gone. Like a spectre from a nightmare.

"Won be there long mah ass." He grumbled. His boat had just docked from Rachet. Zandalar had kept him there for an entire month. He had helped deter so many attacks from elves and men he never wanted to see one again, in fact he even had a new scar on his hand from the ordeal. And several times he swore he'd seen a large black cat prowling around the edges of the fighting. They'd found corpses along the edges of the trees of fools who had strayed to far, they were far to intact to have been Her handiwork though.

Rubbing his forehead he mummbled.

"Don even think of it mon." Looking around the town brought back memories of his much younger days. He'd trained here long ago, foolish young hopes filling his head. Back then he'd wanted to be the liberator of his people, reclaiming their home jungle. He knew now the impossibility of that dream. Heading towards the inn, he had to be careful where he stepped. He forgot how short Golbins were.

There were alot of Alliance members there as well. During his climbing of the ramps he saw dwarves traveling in droves. He saw Humans everywhere, one of their home cities wasnt far from here. A few of the young ones were gaping at everything that walked past. It was probably their first time seeing members of the Horde this close. He only saw one of he mysterious Draenai, a beautiful woman with light silver skin and sleek curving horns. He'd only seen few during his travels through the Outlands, and even less since his return. Her eyes bored right into his as she passed, long black hair flowing behind her. He breathed deep as she passed, she smelled good. She smiled lightly as she went out of sight.

Grinning devilishly to himself, he continued on his way. Reaching the Inn he paid for a room and only stayed long enough to drop off his bags and buy a large drink. The sun would be setting in a few hours and he wanted to enjoy the final rays.

Grabbing his mug he walked to the lowest deck and sat with his feet touching the water. Watching the sun sink to the horizon, he smiled at the simple things in life.

It only took around an hour of trotting around to get back to Booty Bay. The suns bottom was barely above the horizon line as she stalked through the town. Some vendors were closing while others were opening, the Brawlers turning a blind eye to some of the shadier dealings.

Keeping her hood pulled tight around her face Lunaea entered the Inn and opened the side office door without knocking. The Goblin at the table looked up from his writing as she dropped the sack onto his desk.

"As promised." She watched as he lifted a clawed hand and opened the bag. Flies and stench escaped as he looked upon the face. It was a human that had owned him a long overdue debt. He grinned from ear to ear, pointed teeth painfully yellow.

"Very well. I suppose you deserve _somthing_." Grabbing some keys from his pocket he opened a hidden safe behind his desk, she couldnt see where exactly, and pulled out a small bag of gold. He made a show of closing the safe securely before tossing the bag to her.

"Our dealings are done. Get out of my sight." He eyed her narrowly as she bounced the bag in her hand, testing its weight.

"This is less then we agreed upon." She said.

"Since you failed to do what I asked the first time, I was forced to take a few coins as a severance. Call it... taxes if you will." He grinned that grin again and chuckled a little. "Now get out before I call the guards."

The inn was filled with the murmurings of many languages. Creatures of every species and flavor were surrounding the tables, enjoying food and drink. When suddenly a door to the side exploded outward and a small green lump came flying out after it. A tall woman in a black cloak stepped out after him. Bending down to his disoriented body, she took a small pouch from his pocket and placed it into her own.

"This should cover my pay." Stepping over the Goblin, she headed towards the door and into the growing darkness, leaving everything hushed.

Pausing outside the door, she watched as the final sliver of sunlight winked once, before dissapearing. The sky was still painted with its dieing light as she poured all her gold into her hand. She began walking while she counted. Her head was down as she headed towards the ramp that led into the jungle. She refused to sleep in the town, she didnt trust that it wouldnt break free of the cliff and drown everyone in their sleep. She was passing the last building when she heard a noise. Pausing in place, she cocked her head a little and listened.

All she heard were muted voices and a few wet sounds. Curiosity over took her as she placed her coins into her pocket before blending into the darkness. Heading slowly around the building she saw two figures pressing up against the back of the building. She squinted her eyes but counld'nt see very well.

Light flashed as a Brawler passed by on an above ramp. Her eyes widened at what she saw. A large Troll with a bright red mohawk had a Draenai woman pressed stomach first against the wall. Her blue robe was hiked up to her waist and his pants were at his ankles. She stood stunned as he grabbed the womans hips and jammed her backwards onto him. She cried out and threw her head back as he grabbed one of her horns to steady her.

"Oh Yes!" she cried out increasingly louder as she came. The Troll began panting heavier and grunting as he finished as well. Lunaea stumbled back, finally free of her shock. Unfortunately she stumbled into a crate and knocked it over none to steathily. Fighting to regain her feet and untangle herself from the ropes, she began to panic unreasonably as footsteps neared her. She did not want to see the faces of those people.

Fate was not so kind as a large red mohawk came around the corner. Kicking once more to free herself she started to run until she felt a yank on the end of her cloak. Whipping around to punch the offending yanker, she stopped with her fist in midair.

Jak stood before her, anger fading from his face as he recognized her. The last person she wanted to see, she tried to turn and get away but he didnt let go of his hold on her cloak.

"Let go." She commanded, trying to yank herself free once more.

"Why'd ya run?" He asked simply.

"Let. Me. GO!" This time when she yanked there was the sound of ripping cloth and she fell to her knees. Scrambling up as fast as she could, she took off bolting towards the exit ramp. Barreling through the tunnel she didnt stop until she found Mamiru by the coast. Taking deep steadying breaths she placed her hands on her knees and tried to forcefully forget what she saw.

Standing up she almost ripped her leathers in an attempt to get them off. Throwing everything into a pile, she got a running start and dived into the ocean. The cold water rushed over her as goosebumps formed on her skin.

She felt dirty just having seen that. It had to have been him. And it had to have been a member of the Alliance. Suddenly thoughts were sprouting in her head. What if she hadnt ran that night. What if she had let him continue. She wasnt Alliance anymore. It wasnt bad was it?

"No no no. Bad thoughts." she said to herself. Diving under the frigid water she allowed the water to pull her to the bottom. Laying on the sand at the bottom, she saw the fingernail moon waving distortedly at her. From the bottom of the bay, it seemed slightly blue. It reminded her of skin. A certain skin she knew for a fact was smooth and supple. She could have touched more of that skin if she wished.

The sudden tightening of her loins surprised her. She was enjoying thinking of him. Feeling the need for air, she swam to the surface, flipping her hair over her head as she broke through.

"Why'd ya run that night Lunaea." Snapping her head towards the shore, she saw a panting Jak standing there, his mohawk slightly droopy from sweat. He was shirtless, and she couldnt stop her eyes from roaming his chest. The moonlight causing the sweat to glisten.

".Goddess. You cant take a hint can you." She said. She stayed where she was treading water. A nice healthy distance between her and her temptation. No, she thought to herself, a poison.

"Well apparentleh not." he said as he began pulling down his trousers.

"What on earth do you think your doing." She shouted as she turned away. "Get away from me!" All she heard in response was the splash of water. Turning to look for him, she saw nothing but rippling water. She made a mad dash for the shore. She would grab her clothes and run naked if she had too. Better be seen than ravished by a stalking Troll.

A hand on her ankle stopped her mid stroke. She kicked out with her other foot but he was under the water and she couldnt see him. No No No. She thought. I have to get away.

She was suddenly under the water and the hand on her ankle was gone. She twisted every which way trying to find him until she lost track of which way was up. She felt her lungs burning for air. Swimming in what she thought was up, she ended up touching the sand on the bottom again. She grasped for anything she could and ended up cutting her hand on a sea shell.

A hand on her arm suddenly had her bursting through the surface. She gulped in air as though it was the last she would ever have. It wasnt until her back was pressed to the rock wall of the cove that she opened her eyes. Her breath hitched as red eyes were mere inches from hers.

"Ya so desperate ta get away ya'd drown yurself?" he asked. His hands were placed on the rocks, on either side of her. Her brain was moving a mile a minute, how to get out. How to get away. It wasnt until he spoke again that she realized she had the sea shell in her hand.

Jak looked at her carefully. She was pressed against the rocks behind her, his arms pinning her in place. She looked gorgeous. Her hair plastered to her back, blacker than black while it was wet. Her skin shimmered like gossamer. He knew her body liked what he did that night, but she still ran. And he didnt understand it.

"Ya never answered ma question. Why'd ya run-" She suddenly struck out fast as a snake. Something shining in her hand began to cut into his arm a little before he managed to grab her wrist. Moving her arm away and squeezing her hand to make her drop it, he saw that it had left a deep cut in her hand as well.

Moving it closer for inspection, he raised it to his lips and licked it slightly. It tasted salty from the water. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, he licked again. The sensation of his tongue gliding across the wound made her body shiver. He liked that feeling. Looking at her once more, he couldnt hold himself back any longer.

Her body shivered when he licked her wound. A slight mix of pain with pleasure, and she couldnt stop herself. She felt herself growing hot, the space between her legs throbbing. She met his eyes as he licked her hand again, and saw somthing change when she shuddered. He suddenly threw her hand to the side and smashed himself against her. His lips parting hers as his tongue slipped inside. He tasted like blood.

His hands roamed eveywhere as he pressed her against the wall. She couldnt have escaped even if she tried. She heard somone moan as his hands ran over her breasts. She gasped when she noticed it was her. Pulling his mouth from hers he grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, leaving trails of fire along her neck. He kissed and nibbled as one of his hands trailed down her stomach. Her body involuntarily arching to meet his touch. His hand reached between her legs and was met with a loud moan.

She needed to grasp somthing other than water and rocks. Lifting her arms, she wrapped them around his neck. His skin was hot to the touch, hotter than she remembered. One hand dug itself into his hair, it was soft, and the other scratched along his back as his hand rubbed and worked at her pussy. Her moans got louder the more he worked. She was so close to a climax when he bit her hard on her neck. She felt his teeth break the skin, and a sudden gush of hot liquid running down her shoulder. She screamed her orgasm as he bit even harder, the pain only adding to it.

"Luna!" Somone was screaming from the shore. A glint of steel in the night before an arrow sank into the stone right next to Jaks head. He lifted his head from her shoulder and growled at the dark figure on the beach. Jak released her right as another arrow sank deep into his shoulder. He shouted in pain before diving under the water, narrowly avoiding an arrow aimed at his head. He didnt resurface even as the figure shot more arrows into the water.

Luna felt weak, the mark on her shoulder still bleeding. She hadnt noticed how much Jak was supporting her in the deep water. He had been treading water for both of them. She couldnt keep herself above water. She was sinking again, dizzy. Her shoulder and hand burned in the salty water. Exhaustion took over, and darkness found her.


	7. Scent on a Pillow

*Scroll 7*

Lunaea was wrapped in a jacket of sorts, in the arms of a stranger, she was afraid to open her eyes. She felt they were running though. The bouncing highly uncomfortable to her bite. She still felt the chill of night around her, the darkness on the other side of her eyelids.

When the bouncing motion suddenly stopped, she felt sick. The things that happened to her not even 30 minutes ago made her nauseous. Why did she let that happen. She was stronger than that. She knew it. As she felt herself being lowered to the ground, the nausea took over and she threw herself out of the arms before she emptied her stomach. Sounds of gagging and choking echoed in the trees for a moment, followed quickly by the sounds of sobbing.

When a hand touched her back she flinched.

"Luna.. are you alright." Oh Elune. She knew that voice. And he was the last person she wanted to see her like this.

"Luna." He repeated as he tilted her head up to look at him. She let him. Tears streamed freely down her face as she looked at him. Jayly, he didnt look any different. Long emerald hair, bright golden eyes. We jokingly called him Hitman in Icecrown. He seemed unable to miss a target. Anyone in our company who bet against his skills lost.

"Luna.. are you alright?" He knew she wasnt, he was being polite. She only grasped the jacket tighter around her and hugged him with one arm. He held her tight while she cried. And cry she did, until she fell asleep.

Waking in the morning found Mamiru and her clothes gathered from that far shore, and some kind of thick liquid bubbling in a pot lodged into the fire. She snapped her head to the side as somone came crashing through the bushes, a flash of emerald calmed her when Jayly appeared, two rabbits hanging over his shoulder. He smiled when he saw her awake.

"Good morning." Oh Elune, she forgot he was a morning person. Sickeningly happy in the earliest hours of the day. She smiled back despite being tired. Dropping the rabbits next to the fire, he reached down and tossed her leathers at her.

"I cleaned them for you. They were dirty." he didnt ask why. Or about last night. Smart man. Luna snatched at them almost possesively, and took off behind a tree to change. She emerged moments later fully dressed with the addition of her torn black cape. Jaylys eyes never left her as she went to Mamiru briefly then back to the fire. Grabbing a knife and a rabbit, she began silently gutting and skinning. After a while, Jayly broke the silence.

"I could track him down. Kill him." Luna stopped moving when he said that. She looked up at Jayly and saw the determination on his face. He would do it, for her. She had to admit. She offer had its merits. Finally she answered.

"Dont bother."

"But Luna!" He sounded outraged. "After what he did! He deserves to die!" He had stood up, dropping his knife and rabbit in anger. She absent midedly reached her hand up to her shoulder. It still throbbed, as though to remind her it was there.

"And he will." She responded. At his questioning look she continued. "Im going to kill him." The anger on her face seemed to satisfy him momentarily. Oh if only he knew. Her anger wasnt so much at him, but at herself. She allowed him to do it, and she still didnt know why. Ever since that long ago night in the Barrens. She's been pondering, why was she so weak around him. Everyone she had ever met knew her as a strong, capable fighter. But around that Troll, she was putty.

"How did you find me?" She changed the subject. He looked up at her from his skinning, his eyes were sad.

"I was in Scholozar Basin when I heard what happened." Finishing his skinning he began slicing the tender meat.

"I left as soon as I could but I was late to your trial. I was worried about you." He looked at her then, a look on his face a look she'd seen many times since they had met. She said nothing, just continued her work.

Cooking and drying the rabbit meat, they split it and stored it in an oil cloth to keep it moist. After helping to clean up the camp and erase any sign of the fire having been there, Luna said,

"Im leaving Jayly." He'd known she would say that.

"I know." He responded. Shouldering his pack he let out a shrill whistle. A large tiger emerged from the trees. It must have been hunting not far away. It coat was bright silver with silver and purple battle armor. She remembered when he had gotten that tiger.

They were at the Argent Tournament together, it's where they met, fighting for the right to go and fight the Lich king. He had impressed them with his skills with a bow. He had been awarded the Moonsaber, a specifically bred tiger, as a reward. They had met when they had been placed in a group with 8 other people, to defeat a host of enemies in a colliseum of sorts.

Tieing his bag onto his Saber, he gave the beast a loving pat on the neck before climbing onto its back. He sat there expectantly looking at her as she tied her own bag onto Mamiru.

"What do you think your doing?" She asked him.

"Im going with you." He said cheerily. He just kept smiling.

"No your not. I have buisiness to take care of."

"Im going to help. Troll buisiness and all. Never liked Trolls." His smile grew even larger and more contagious by the minute. Climbing onto Mamirus back, she looked at him and couldnt help but smile back. Giving Mamiru a slight kick, she took off.

They crashed through the foliage with reckless abandon, Luna could hear Jayly behind her. She smiled to herself as they hit the road, heading North to Stormwind. From there she hoped the Mages would aid her with a portal to Outlands.

Jak had to sneak in the Inn through the back door. His pants were still by the shore where the crazy archer had interupted him. He was bleeding and grumbling to himself as he climbed the stairs to his room. Closing his room door behind him, he leaned against it briefly, before heading to the privy. Entering the small room, he grabbed a towel from the shelf and began drying himself off.

Running the towel through his hair, he sat on his bed and stared at the floor. The moonlight coming through the window left a shadow on the floor. Images danced behind his eyes. Her face leaning back, an expression of exctasy on her face as she came for him. Oh she was beautiful, and that face would haunt him forever. His ears still heard her voice, thick with pleasure. He felt his member growing hard as he remembered. He wondered what she tasted like, how it would feel if she sat on him.

Groaning loudly he threw himself back on the bed and took himself in his hands. Closing his eyes, he thought of her as he fought to satisfy his imagination.

*** 1 Month later***

Hellfire was indeed like Hell. Hot in the extreme and filled with demons. The only comfort it offered, and it was mild at best, was the lack of humidity.

A large shadow flew over Honor hold, circling. A few of the residents grew nervous as it flew near the sun. They could'nt see if it was an enemy or a friend. A sudden whistling flew through the air in the form of an arrow. Eyes watched wide as it tore a hole through the wing of the Nether Drake. It screeched loudly in pain and began to descend.

Heads turned nervously searching for the assailant, finding an emerald haired Night Elf standing on the top of the Inn, he was aiming a bow at the descending dragon. Strong arms pulled the bow string taut and released once more. The arrow flew straight and true as it hit the dragons opposite wing. The dragon screamed again as it began to fall rapidly.

A much smaller shadow appeared above the falling drake. As it grew closer it was identifiable as a bird. Gasps were heard and people pointed as the bird tucked its wings close to its body and charged downwards into a dive. It seemed to be aiming for the drake, which was now close to the ground. It gained ground quickly and was right above the drake right before they hit the ground.

The sound of cracking bones filled the city. The drake had landed head first and died painlessly. Its passenger however, was still screaming. A large cloud of dust had been hanging in the air from the drakes impact, but as it fell, some people gasped, and some laughed. A sleek black panther was dragging a screaming undead man from the drakes back. Fangs latched on at the shoulder, it pulled carefully so as to avoid ripping it off altogether. As the panther yanked him across the ground, the hunter was suddenly there next to it. Grabbing the undead by the back of his tunic, he slammed him against the stone that marked the center of town. Grabbing an arrow from his quiver, he shoved it through the mans shoulder and into the soft mortar behind him. He did the same with the other shoulder.

A night elf woman was suddenly standing where the panther had been, she was glaring at the Undead man. Memories flashing darkly behind her eyes. The Undead seemed undecided about who he was more afraid of, the hunter, or her. He was babbling continuously in the Hordes broken language. It seemed as though he was begging for his life, or un-life.

Lunaea locked eyes with him as she walked slowly to Jaylys other side. Keeping his gaze, she spit out a gob of black flesh from her mouth. Moving like lightening, she snatched a hunting knife from Jaylys side, and held it to the Undeads throat. His begging only paused for a moment before continueing with renewed vigor. He was looking at Jayly, begging with his eyes to get her off of him.

Lunaea stood in front of him, keeping the knife pressed to him, she placed one finger under his chin and turned him to look at her. Looking directly into where his eyes used to be, she asked plainly.

"What do you know of a Troll name Sen'jak." His cheek twitched slightly at the mention of the name. He began to speak in Orcish again before Luna pressed the knife harder against his neck.

"I know you can understand me. Now. Answer me or I slit your throat here and watch you bleed out into the dirt." A bead of blood ran from under the blade. She didnt blink once. She continued to stare him down hard as he swallowed thickly.

"It seems you've made your choice." She began to press even harder, tensed to drag it across his neck. A sudden blast of arcane power smashed into her abdoman, knocking her back.

"Luna!" Jayly jumped forward to finish the undead but was slammed by a heavy frost bolt. Luna looked up right as the Undead ripped the arrows out of his shoulders, he screamed with each one. With a flash he blinked out of the gateway and was flying away on a summoned Magic Carpet. Jayly was already on his feet and yelling for his mount.

"We can still catch him! He's wounded he wont put up much of a fight." A soft hand on his shoulder stopped his rush. He looked back to see Luna, one hand on her stomach but otherwise looking smug.

"Let him go."

"What.. Why?"

"He understood what I wanted. He'll be obligated to tell the Troll, and he will come to me. It's a sure way to make sure the message gets delivered." Jayly looked at her a moment before looking back at the steadily retreatind dot in the sky.

"You knew he would escape didnt you. You let him." Turning to look at her full in the face his eyes looked right into hers. "You had that all planned didnt you." It was more a statement than a question. She didnt answer, she just smiled briefly touched his face, and went inside the Inn.

When her hand touched his face, his life was momentarily complete. After she went inside he waved for a few human soldiers to come and take care of the drakes corpse. It was leaking a blue-ish green blood everywhere. It almost seemed like a giant as simply squished it and threw it down. Limbs were bent in impossible angles, bone sticking out, a never ending supply of sticky blood. They ended up having to chop it into peices to move it.

By the time they were done Jayly and the four humans were shirtless and sweaty. They had taken the drake out and around the Hold. They'd thrown the peices down the cliff that led to the feilds where the Orcs had an encampment. As they headed back in a few of the woman who worked in the Keep itself were whistling at them. Jayly smirked as the other men laughed and showed off a little, laughing when one fell over.

Glancing up at the Inn, he saw Luna watching from her room window. Smiling to himself he waved farewell to the soldiers and left. He leaned against the wall as he headed up the stairs. He and Luna shared a room with two beds in it. It was much cheaper that way. Opening the door he didnt see her anywhere. He did see her clothes folded neatly on her bed though. Heading to the wash closet, he pushed open the door and saw her sitting in a large tub filling with hot water.

Her left side was facing him, her hair hanging to hide her chest and the water covering everything else. She was running a washcloth over her arms as she perked an eyebrow at him.

"Im quiet sure you know how to knock." She said simply. She wasnt embarrased in the least. All the time they served together in Icecrown, when wounds needed fixing, and there were alot, clothes were ripped off without consent if it meant saving their lives. They had seen eachother naked many times.

Smiling to himself, he reached his hand over and tapped on the door. She raised her eyes to look at him, smirking slightly.

"Smartass."

"You know it." He grinned. Standing there he just watched her for a moment before asking, "So you think that Undead will tell the Troll were looking for him?"

"Of course. He knew him. I was right in assuming he's well known among the Horde."

"Yea how did you guess that?" He dipped his hands in her bathwater and ran them through his hair and over his face. She smirked again before answering.

"His beads." At his questioning look she elaborated. "I was talking to a priest in Stormwind. He claimed to be a lead researcher on Horde customs. With Trolls, the more beads you have declares your status. And he had alot."

"Your really eager to kill him." He said it almost sadly.

"Why wouldnt I be... After what happened." She dropped her rag into the water, splashing Jaylys leather leggings. Jumping back he exclaimed,

"Hey!" he laughed slightly as he slapped he the water, sending it into her face. To which she countered by scooping lots of water directly into his face and hair. He laughed loudly as he charged into the bathtub intent on dunking her under. She screamed playfully as she tripped over the edge and fell on her back. The impact sent her spiraling into a fit of giggles. A yelp sent Jayly falling on top of her as he tripped, a loud Oomph sounding from both as he drove the air out of her.

She was still giggling as he looked up to apologize, however when he met her eyes, he forgot what he was going to say. Her hair was spread around her like a dark halo and she was smiling wide for the first time in months. He didnt beleive it possible for her to be more beautiful, but a smile suited her. Reaching his hand up, he brushed a stray peice of hair away from her face. He hadnt noticed she stopped laughing and was watching him intently. He was busy exploring her face intently. Her cheekbones her high and elegant, as were most elves. Her lips were full and pouty only a shade darker than her light lavender skin. He traced a finger over the red lines over her eyes before he actually noticed her watching him.

"Sorry." He whispered, but he made no move to get up. Instead he cupped her cheek and leaned forward gently.

She felt his breath soft on her lips an instant before he kissed her. And it immediately felt wrong. His lips moved over hers like satin, gentle. She found herself kissing him back despite the warning in the back of her mind, which she didnt understand. The warning bells didnt go off when a Troll forced himself on her, but when her long time friend who was also another night elf kisses her it felt wrong.

Jayly must've felt empowered by her kissing him back, because he got his knees under him and leaned forward, making the kiss deeper. Opening his mouth wider, he slipped his tongue in her mouth exploring.

This should be right, she thought to herself, why shouldnt this be right.

He made a noise when she sucked on his bottom lip, nibbling slightly.

Maybe if I show some innitiative, it wont feel so wrong, she thought

He slid his arms under her and in one swift motion stood up without breaking their kiss. She wrapped her legs around him and squeezed hard, feeling his stiffness between her legs. Placing her on the bed, he stripped his trousers with shaking hands. He's wanted this for so long.

If anything, it wouldnt hurt to make my best friend happy. She was lieing to herself now. Trying to make it okay.

Grabbing her again, he lifted her as he sat on the bed, placing her on top of him. Positioning herself, she began to move. Her eyes closed as she sated his desire... and her pain. Her skin was hot, her breathing thick.

Luna began yelling his name as she got closer, and it sounded like heaven to his ears.

"Jay!" She threw her head back as she felt him grow closer to his climax. His hands roamed, shaking. His eyes were closed as well, a look of beatific peace upon him. He rolled her over and began moving at a much faster pace, desperate for climax. He groaned as he finished, continueing his ministrations until he felt her finish as well.

A content smile lit up his face as he lay next to her, panting. His arm arm around her shoulders, he kissed her once more before sleep claimed him. Bright eyes watched him, blankly. Hours flew past, and she waited for the happy feeling to follow. It wasnt that she went unsatisfied, he was indeed knowledgable of women, she felt hollow. Emptiness was at her heart. A void that was left unfilled. It hadnt been so painful until now.

The more she saw him, the more painful the tears behind her eyes became. The heat of them began to burn as she held them back. This shouldve been right. Couldve been. Until that Troll got ahold of her.

She couldnt help but think how much more intense it had been when he touched her. Why did his touch effect her so much more. More everything. More fire, more passion, more... Was she cursed? Was Elune shunning her since her Banishment?

Moving slowly, Lunaea rolled from under Jays arm and went into the washroom. The water in the tub was cold but it served its' purpose as she cleaned herself up. Back in the room Jay was hugging a pillow, she watched him as she dressed. Grabbing her pack, she kissed him on the forehead and left. Leaving nothing but a note, and the scent of her on his pillow.


	8. Alone

*Scroll 8*

The Temple of Talhamat seemed... weathered. Walls were broken, the stairs had cracked. The Burning Legion had not been kind in its' attack. Draenai were swarming the place. Priests who lived there, refugees seeking shelter from the demons. She even spotted some Kurenai among the droves, who smiled and waved at her. Most of them recognized her face. She had aided them in many ways during her training, becoming a symbol of friendship. She would always be accepted with them.

Coming to the top of the stairs, she spied a loud young Draenai woman talking very animatedly with her hands. She was decked out in black plate armor that shimmered in the sunlight. Her skin was very pale for a draenai and her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"It was 'huge' I swear." She extended her arms to their fullest length as though to emphasize. "I killed him without even a scratch on me." Two draenei were standing at her side, smirking as though amused by somthing. A man and a woman. The womans skin was a pale blue and she stood with her hands on her hips as she smirked. Her hair was dark brown and cropped very short. She was wearing chain mail and sported a large sheild on her back. The man next to her wore shining silver plate armor with gold inlays. He stood tall and regal and had a large book hanging from a chain at his waist. A sword was on the other side, swirling red danced across the steel as though on fire.

Letting her hair fall to cover her face, she headed inside the Temple. Finding the head Priestess, she inquired upon a Night elf man who was said to have been here a while ago. Getting her answer, she stalked back out into the sunlight and glared into the distance. She had to travel into Zangarmarsh, he had left long ago to the Cenarion Outpost there.

Damn, she thought, how am I supposed to get to him in there... They would kill me the moment I entered.

"Hey!" A hand waved in front of her face. Glancing to the side she saw the loud Draenai woman, her glowing blue eyes surprised her. She was a Death knight. She had obviously been trying to get her attention.

"You really spaced out there didnt cha." She giggled to herself for a moment before continueing. Her companions seemed embarrased by her forwardness. "I asked ya whats wrong? You seemed really mad for a sec there." Looking from one face to the other, Luna wondered why they would care.

"I was just trying to find a friend of mine. He was supposed to be here." She didnt feel like elaborating to these strangers.

"Well we can help ya look for him. We dont have anythin else planned." She grinned from ear to ear. She was entirely too happy. The other woman suddenly stepped forward and grabbed her arm, pulling back a moment to whisper in her ear. Releasing her after a moment, she spoke to Lunaea.

"Please forgive my sister. She can be very forward at times." Ah, their faces did look similar. The Death Knight obviously being the younger. Glancing at the man, she wondered what he was to them.

"What she meant to say, was that we were looking to head to Zangamarsh, and we needed a final companion to travel with us." She spoke very properly. Lunaea glanced her over quickly. She held herself very upright, almost regally.

"Sure." The Draenai seemed shocked as a group, though not the young loud one.

"Oh, well, thank you. My name is Illeria, this is my husband Werquon." She gestured to the large Paladin, then to her grinning younger sister. "And this is Blaze."

"Blaze?" Luna raised an eyebrow at her strange name. Illeria nodded a bit embarrased once more.

"After the rebellion of the Knights, none of them could remember their origional names." She meant when the Death Knights broke the Lich kings hold over them of course.

"We told her but she chose to stick with what she'd been given."

"It sounds alot cooler than Neyrala." Blaze stuck her tongue out when she said it. Making a gagging noise. Luna laughed a little at that.

"Well we're ready when you are, we've been looking for days now. Its too dangerous too travel unprepared. What with the Crystal Giants and the Ravegers." Illeria commented as they walked down the stairs. At the base they each whistled and summoned their mounts. Illeria and the silent Werquon each had similar Elekk mounts, though Blaze had summoned a rotting horse mount, preserved with an icy essence around it.

Lunaea closed her eyes and a large purple bird was suddenly there.

"My running mount was left with a friend." At Illerias worried look she said. "Dont worry I will stay close." Lifting her wings, she flapped a few times and began to hover just above their heads.

"I wish I could do that." Blaze grumbled as she flicked the reins of her horse. They all took off at a steady pace, Luna having to circle above them several times to stay with them. Her flight form was apparently much swifter than they could run. Ducking down several times to remind them she was there they made it into Zangarmarsh as the sun was nearing setting.

"Wow its dark in here. But it still feels early." Looking over at her gaping sister, Illeria answered.

"The sun sets earlier in here, the large mushrooms block most of the sun even during high noon." Reining in her panting Elekk, she slid down its side onto the squishey path.

"Well that sucks. I hate going to bed early." Luna chuckled to herself. She remembered what it had been like when she was that young. Always an answer for everything, invinsible. She landed nearby on a young mushroom, watching as the party made their camp on the path. They would make it to the outpost before mid-day tommorrow.

"Come and sit with us." Illeria beckoned her over to a space next to her. They had laid out blankets with a cheery cook fire in the center. Hopping to the ground she became a Night elf once more, before sitting next to the Draenai woman.

"That is so cool." Blaze was watching her, all but drooling. "Howd you learn to do that?" Lunaea couldnt help but smile before answering.

"A lifetime of training."

"Whats it feel like?" Cocking her head to the side, she thought. No one had ever asked that before. She opened her mouth to speak before closing it again, how would she describe it. Glancing around, she saw Werquon cooking something fishy, and Illeria rummaging through her bag, both had paused to listen as well.

"Imagine being completely alone in the forest. All the sounds of the animals, the smells. After a while you begin to feel like one yourself. Imagine having four paws, a tail, knowing you can jump that high ledge without a problem. Knowing you have the strength to kill, the power. Imagine any stress on your body dissapearing as you slip your skin into something more comfortable."

She had closed her eyes to imagine it better. Opening them slowly, she looked around and saw that they too had their eyes closed, heads tilted back as they too tried to imagine. She smiled at the sight, they looked peaceful. Of course, Blaze spoke first.

"Wow, that sounds wonderful." Her icy blue eyes looked straight into hers as she smiled. But it wasnt a smiling face that Lunaea saw. She shivered suddenly as she was thrown into a nightmare.

The cave was hollowed out of ice, the wind outside was howling as though angry. Ice and snow whipped around threatening to bury anyone or thing caught in it. The back of her head ached terribly, she wondered if it was bleeding. Trying to lift her hand she found it tied behind her back. Taking a few deep steadying breaths, she forced herself to stay calm. Panicing now would almost assuredly get her killed.

She kept her eyes closed as she heard voices echoing through the cave. She couldn't understand what they said. The sound grated against her ears though. Giving the bindings a test tug, she silently cursed. They'd tied her well. Peeking an eye open she saw four Horde standing at the mouth of the cave. They must have been damning their luck against the storm. From her place on the ground she could see barely see her captors. One was a large burly Orc wearing a bright red tunic, she was guessing that wasnt its original color. Standing next to him was a blonde blood elf, square jawed and disgustingly handsome. She hated Blood elves. Next to him was an undead man wearing white robes, he was kneeling, a staff on the floor at his feet. His arms were extended towards the fourth member but he was blocked by the Orcs bulk. All she could see was the hem of a tattered blue robe.

Keeping her eye cracked just so, she tried to work the ropes over her wrists. She couldnt shift with her arms tied, she would break her shoulder in the awkward position. Closing her eyes momentarily, she gave a quick jerk and held very still. Cracking her eye again to check, her captors werent watching her. Closing them again she tried to yank her arms apart again, but only succeeded in bashing her elbow against the icy wall, causing some snow to flake off. She held her breath.

Please let the storm have blocked that out. She silently prayed to who ever was listening. Her prayers however must not have gone through, she was suddenly yanked up by her upper arm, the awkward pulling made her shoulder crack. She hissed through her teeth as the Blood elf dragged her towards his colleagues. Throwing her down in the middle of them she saw that the fourth was the mage she had almost killed before she had been hit. Her shoulder was bandaged heavily and stained with black blood. The Priest was still kneeling next to her, healing her slowly. He didnt seem bothered by her presence in the least.

The mage however, was staring at her with evil in her eyes. Lunas breathing grew faster as she saw the Orc smile crookedly at her. Her head was suddenly jerked backwards as the Blood elf behind her grabbed her chin. He was grinning evilly at her when he shouted somthing , and seemed to grow angry when she didnt respond. Lifting his gloved hand he drove his fist into the side of her head. He let her go as she fell.

Getting to her knees proved difficult with her hands tied. She shook her head a moment, blood was coming from her temple. Looking up she was rewarded by another punch on the opposite side of her head. The world spun as she fell. For a moment the cave twirled around as though on a spindle. Getting shakily back to her knees, the Orc bellowed loudly at her. His braying sounded like a donkey. The Blood Elf crouched down in front of her. He spoke softly for a moment, his hand trailing lightly along her jaw line. Growling angrily she tried to bite his hand as it retreated. He laughed suddenly and made a motion to the Orc.

She was suddenly on her stomach, the large creature sitting on her back. He grabbed a handful of her hair and jerked it back. The Mage was standing in front her, a frightening grin on her rotting face. Her foot was like lightening as it struck out at her face. Luna shouted in anger as she spit blood from her mouth. She snarled at the mage before she was kicked again. Her head sagged a little but was jerked back up her her hair.

The braying of the Orc was heard almost distantly as unconciousness threatened her. Shadows spun along her vision as she saw the Blood Elf encourage the Mage to continue. The blonde devil was suddenly in her face, patting her cheek to awaken her, he spoke a quick word at the Orc before standing. The weight from her back was suddenly gone and air rushed into her lungs almost painfully. Her hopes for a quick death were tarnished as a large boot planted itself on her back, and large hands grasped at the collar of her leather armor. She was lifted slightly as her leather was ripped off her back, the torn remnants hanging at her side.

A scream ripped its way through her lips as the cold steel of a blade drug itself tauntingly through her flesh. She felt the poison moments later as it burned its way through her veins. Once it reached her heart it would be over. Mocking laughter echoed in her ears as the weight returned to her back, towards the bottom this time. So they had room to play, she thought morbidly. From her limited vision she saw the Elf hand his blade to the Mage, a hand patting hers gently, like a teacher encouraging a student.

She scrunched her eyes as she felt the steel lay against her flesh before digging in. She fought not to scream, clenching her teeth tightly. That was, at least, until she felt the blade leave her skin, only to come crashing down in a stabbing motion. She screamed in agony as the blade slid smoothly through the meat of her shoulder, only to be ripped viciously out again.

Tears oozed from her eyes. Burning their way unwillingly down her icy skin. She was so cold, but her insides were burning. She felt the poison moving steadily through her. She heard the mage say somthing, before a swift kick landed on her ribs. She tried to roll away but the Orc kept her still. She felt her back vibrate as he spoke in his booming voice. She felt him lean forward as the Blood Elf spoke, apparently granting him permission. The Orc chuckled to himself as he leaned his mouth towards her shoulder. He lapped at her blood like a dog, his heavy tongue was grated and rough. Lunaea grunted as he licked her.

As he began to lift his head she thought maybe it was over, until he made a noise and bit into her shoulder. She screamed as she felt his teeth grind against her bone, her collarbone cracking as he ripped and tore at her. She screamed and fought as he ripped her shoulder apart, unable to move as he sat on her with her hands bound.

A voice through her screams, paniced, it was the priest. The Orc stopped his feasting as the panicy tone spread. From the corner of her vision, she saw him point out at the storm and spreading his arms out wide. Gasps echoed through the cave and the weight on her back suddenly dissapeared. She couldnt even move. She was so cold, laying in a puddle of warm blood. She saw a tall shadow against the wall of ice, and her captors were speaking loudly. She heard the sound of steel against steel, hushed. A sword being drawn.

Shouting proceeded as the Horde attacked the offender. Surely he would be dead in a moment. Four against one was no match. But no, a pained scream and a body hitting the floor. She couldnt see who, but the fighting continued. She lifted her head and tried to roll onto her right side. Her left was torn apart, she was afraid to look at it. Her vision was blurry, only shapes and shadows. She saw the outline of the Orc standing at her feet. She growled lightly as she lashed out with her legs. His knee cap shattered when she kicked the back of it. He went down in surprise, his sword skittering away across the ice. The tall shadow was standing above him, long arms raised something that looked heavy. Without remorse he brought it down on the Orcs head.

She wheezed as the poison got closer to her heart. She couldn't see anything. A large hand rested gently on her forehead as her hands were suddenly free. Not expecting it, her arms flopped to the side. She whimpered as her left arm hung like so much dead meat on her side. Those soothing hands rolled her slowly to her back, holding her injured arm so it wouldnt fall. Hot tears burned from her eyes, fresh in the knowledge that she was going to die. She felt it as her body shut down.

A hand lifted her head and a vial was at her lips as she cried. She turned her head away, no potion could save her now. A moment passed before another hand grabbed her chin and turned her towards, she guessed, the owner of those hands. Lips were suddenly against hers. She was so surprised she allowed them to part her lips and slip their tongue in, followed quickly by a rush of cool liquid. Those lips left hers as she choked it down, coughing as it went down roughly. She was tired. She felt her body turning to darkness. Was this death?

Her last feeling was that of lips pressed against hers briefly, before she was laid back down.

"Wake Up! Please dont die!" A paniced voice rang through her head. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up suddenly, her breathing ragged. She had fell into the past again. It was becoming more frequent. Three worried looking Draenai were around her, Blaze was the voice she had heard. Lunas head had been on her lap and she was smiling wide again.

"What happened." Lunas voice was raspy, Werquon handed her a water skin as he answered. It was the first time she had heard him speak.

"You seemed to have a seizure. You fell and began shaking. You were sweating and screaming. " His voice was deep and booming, with his silly accent that all Draenai have. The water skin was empty before she knew it, she handed it back to him with and apology.

"Please dont be sorry." Illeria was kneeling next to her as well. "We were worried for you." Looking from face to face, Luna felt a tugging from her heart. Friends like this... she would never be able to keep. Once they knew she had been Banished, they would shun her like the rest of them. Thinking that caused her face to become blank as she stood.

"I think, I'll go wash up." She hung her head as she grabbed her pack. Without saying a word, for once, Blaze grabbed her bag as well and followed her. Luna didnt say anything, instead she walked along the mossy paths to a secluded area in the marsh. The water seemed clear enough and there werent any creatures around. Laying down her pack, she pulled out a large towel she had recently bought from Honor hold, and some soaps. Reaching behind her she tried to pull free her laces that kept her leathers on. She was stiff and shakey as she got the first few pulled loose. A cold hand was suddenly there helping her, turning her head she saw Blaze smiling lightly. Letting her hands fall, she allowed the young woman to help her.

Upon finishing, Blaze stepped away to strip her own armor off. The heavy plate leaving indents in the soft moss as it fell. Luna stepped naked into the warm water, leaning forwards she swam to the center. Looking back she had only enough time to sheild her eyes as she saw Blaze launch herself from the shore. She landed with a splash not feet from Lunaea, emerging from the water with bubbling laughter. Her mood was contagious as Luna began laughing as well. Luna smiled as she and Blaze began diving to see who could reach the bottom fastest, when they surfaced they headed for the shore to grab their soaps.

Sitting in the shallow part of the water, Luna couldnt help but inspect Blaze as she washed. She was incredibly pale, as pale as ice. She had to remind herself she was technically dead. Whatever had aniamted her in life had been replaced by an icy cold presence that made Luna shiver when she acknowledged it. She sighted a long angry scar running down Blazes chest. It slashed from her heart, over her breast and down along her stomach.

"That was the blow that killed me." Lunas eyes snapped to her face, Blaze had been looking at her.

"Im sorry. I didnt mean to-" She began.

"Save it. I understand." Blaze smiled once again. Did nothing bother her? "Its okay to ask." Luna wasnt sure if she wanted to know, but she found herself asking despite herself.

"It was an impossible battle. Thousands of them against hundreds of us. We didnt stand a chance, but we had no where to run. We decided to kill as many as we could before we died. A warrior caught me with this." She gestured to her scar. "I died, but I dont remember what it was like. All I remember is waking up in a cold room, naked, with Him standing over me. For a moment I remember I was afraid of him, then he spoke and I felt a driving will to obey him. I almost loved him, the drive was so strong." She paused a moment. Luna was surprised to see a distant look in her eyes. She wasnt there during the retelling. She was back there. In that cold room.

"I did terrible things. Torture. Burning people alive. Eventually I met a man named Baron Silver, he took me out of the castle, claiming it was a secret mission from the King. He took me to a place called the Shadow Vault, and he helped me break his hold. I hadnt wanted to break it until he took me there. I remember asking him why his name was Silver. He was a red haired Blood Elf. I cant remember his answer though." She blinked and Luna saw her eyes fill back up with what made her her. Blaze turned to look at her and smiled.

"My goal now is to find Baron Silver. I never thanked him for saving me, and I intend to ask him that question again." She smiled beautifically. Luna smirked as she responded.

"You love him." Red rushed through Blazes cheeks so quickly Luna thought her head would explode.

"I do not. I dont even know the man."

"Knowing somone and loveing somone are two different things. Sometimes your heart knows before your head does. Its just somthing you have to roll with." Blaze sat thoughtfully for a moment, her soap forgotten in her hand. Before she grinned that sly grin again.

"You should be one to talk. Whos Jak?" Lunas eyes widened at the mention of his name.

"How do you know his name..." She emptied her voice. Was this woman a spy?

"You called out for him when you had your seizure. You asked him for help." Luna was stunned into silence as Blaze asked who he was again. Raising her eyes, she stood and grabbed her towel before answering.

"Hes the Troll Im going to kill." Blazes face couldnt have gotten more shocked. Her mouth hung wide open a moment before she spluttered.

"B-but. You asked him for help. You said 'Jak help me!' You did." Luna had begun getting dressed as Blaze stood there dripping still.

"Maybe you love him."

"Thats crazy. Im going to kill him. He did a terrible wrong to me, and hes going to pay." Luna pulled her laces tight with a snap. She wouldnt look at Blaze. Love Jak? That was crazy. She didnt know him, nor did she want to.

Maybe she should take her own advice, her thoughts betrayed her as the words floated through her mind. A gasp and a scream broke her thoughts as she looked for the source. Could she never go a day without being attacked?

Turning towards the water she watched as a huge Fen Strider stepped out of the pool they had just bathed in. In one of its tentacles it held a squirming Blaze. She watched as it squeezed the young Draenai until somthing cracked, bringing forth a scream. She growled deep in her chest as she took a running start at the creature. It was so tall. As she began to slip her skin saw two figures running up the path towards them. She ignored them as she lept.

Her suddenly powerful legs launched her into the air, not high enough to land atop the thing, but enough that she bit into one of its spindly legs. It shreiked as she scratched at it. Turning sharply, it threw her off. Twisting in the air, she landed lightly on her feet and was running headlong towards it again. The creature wasnt so much strong as it was awkward to kill. Leaping once again she managed to snap off the tentacle that was holding Blaze before getting smacked to the side by another leg. The creature screamed in outrage and turned towards Luna. At the corner of her vision, she saw Illearia and Werquon rushing towards Blaze, who was squirming from the ground, the tentacle was still squeezing her. She heard her yell out her rage as she attempted to get it off of her. My she was a resiliant little thing.

Lunas attention was brought back to the thrashing Strider as it barreled towards her. Turning her back towards it, she ran to the nearest giant mushroom stalk. Jumping as high as she could she latched on and began to climb, albeit slowly. She almost lost her grip as the Strider crashed head first into the stalk, undoubtingly trying to knock her loose. Smirking inwardly, Luna released her hold only to land on top of the Striders angular head. Roaring her victory, she hacked and slashed at everything she saw. She dug her way past the thick outer shell of its head and slashed viciously at the soft inner workings. The Strider screeched and groaned as it began to fall, crashing in the water broken.

She was under the water again, Elune she was getting tired of getting wet. Her leathers would need re-treated before long. She stayed as a panther as she climbed out of the water, her short fur dripping as she made her way to where Blaze had fallen. A stream of curses were flowing freely from her mouth as she lay on the soft moss. Illeria and Werquon were strugging to hold her still as they worked to cut off the tentacle. It was stuck to her. It was wrapped around her waist and part of her chest and it seemed to still be squeezing. Lunas feline ears caught a faint grinding sound as Blaze struggled to pry the slimey thing off of her.

Shifting back to form as she neared, they hardly noticed her presence as she all but sat on Blazes legs to hold her still. Werquon was weilding a dagger as he attempted to cut the thing off.

"Get. Off. Me!" Blaze shouted at the offending appendage. Laying her hand flat on it, Luna had to blink when the tentacle was suddenly frozen. Blaze yelled in triumph as she punched it a few times and it fell off into shattered peices. Where it had touched her , was a belt of bruises or every color. Blaze smiled wide as Illeria and Luna helped her stand, before she remembered she was completely naked in front of her sisters husband, she shreiked and slapped him.

"Dont look at me you prevert! Go and stare at my sister if you want to get some kicks!" She raised her fist at him as he laughingly went back to camp. Her strength had apparently been a facade as she grunted and fell to her knees, one hand clutching at her sisters arm, the other wrapping around her waist.

"Damn." She said. "This is going to ruin my whole day."

"You still have your sence of humor, you'll live." Said Illeria as she kneeled and placed her hands on Blazes abdomen. "Its only a hairline fracture." A glance at her face showed she was concentrating very hard. A familiar green glow showed around her hands and the strain on Blazes face dissapeared.

"But you still cant be jumping around until tommorrow. You have to give it time to set comfortably." She had the face of an older sister who sang this song alot, but she was rarely obeyed.

"Yea sure." Blaze was grumbling to herself as she stood and headed to her gear. "I'll just waste my life away sitting around like a lump." She was fighting to get her legs into her soft cotton pants that were part of her undergear, tripping over herself and falling to her back. A fluent stream of curses came from her lips as she fought, causing Illeria and Luna to laugh at her. Illeria slapping a hand over her face when Blaze jumped up and released a victory howl as she got her pants on.

Friends like this... she can never keep. The shadow in her mind had been temporarily lifted, until that one stray thought came penetrating through. The sadness returned with a vengeance. So thick she doubted she would ever escape it.

Watching Blaze and Illeria walked arm in arm towards the camp where Werquon was waiting, her heart wrenched. The happiness they shared was something she craved more than ever. No matter where she went she would encounter it. Maybe this is what her banishment was meant to do to her. She was neither Horde nor Alliance. She was alone.


	9. She's Precious

*Scroll 9*

_All she heard were muted voices and a few wet sounds. Curiosity over took her as she placed her coins into her pocket before blending into the darkness. Heading slowly around the building she saw two figures pressing up against the back of the building. She squinted her eyes but counldn't see very well. _

_ Light flashed as a Brawler passed by on an above ramp. Her eyes widened at what she saw. A large Troll with a bright red mohawk had... her pressed stomach first against the wall. She saw herself standing there, completely nude, the Troll behind her with his pants at his ankles. She stood stunned as he grabbed her own hips and jammed her backwards onto him. She cried out and threw her head back as he fisted her hair and kissed her neck._

_ "Oh Yes!" she cried out increasingly louder as she came. The Troll began panting heavier and grunting as he finished as well. Lunaea stumbled back, finally free of her shock. Unfortunately she stumbled into a crate and knocked it over none to steathily. Fighting to regain her feet and untangle herself from the ropes, she began to panic unreasonably as footsteps neared her. _

_ She scrunched her eyes closed in an attempt to escape, opening them a moment later she was inches from bright red eyes._

Luna sat up with a gasp, looking around frantically. She was still with the Draenai, whom were all still sleeping around her. She sighed in annoyance, resting her face in her hands and grumbled to herself. She was in the process of daming her life when the bushes rustled. Looking up boredly, she called out softly.

"If you're here to attack me just get it over with." She spoke boredly as she stood and walked down the path. "I've been attacked enough times over the past few months. I'm tired of it. Just get it over with." When she was out of sight of the camp she stopped and waited, one hand perched on her hip. Her eyes jumping from possible hiding place to possible hiding place. She circled slowly, getting annoyed.

"Come On!" She shouted, her hands clenching into fists. A footstep to her immediate right had her curling her hands into claws as she turned, stopping suddenly when her hand was as at Werquons throat. He stood indifferent as he looked around.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked. She glanced around once more as she lowered her hand and began heading back to where the others were.

"Nothing... I thought I heard somthing." The sisters were up and moving by the time they returned, bustling about packing their bed rolls and blankets. As Luna and Werquon reached them Illeria stood and shouldered her pack as she smiled at them. Reaching for her husband, she planted a kiss on his lips and hugged him tightly.

"We'll reach the Cenarion Outpost in a few hours." Illeria said upon releasing Werquon. Turning her smiling face on Lunaea she added. "You know. You can stay and travel with us if you like."

Hearing a sudden whining like a dog begging for a treat, Luna looked down and saw Blaze sitting at her feet. Her eyes were huge and doughy, her lips pouting. The sight sent her into hysterics, her eyes watering at the sight.

"Im sorry." She said after her fit had passed, wiping her eyes on her hand. "I really can't"

"Oh come on!" Blaze stood suddenly, her hands in fists at her sides. "You know how sickening it is to be here alone with these two?" She gestured at Werquon and her sister. "All lovey dovey all the time... its nasty."

She managed to produce another grin from Luna, she seemed good at that.

"I.. can't. Im not welcome there." Her grin went flat. "I'm sorry." She said again, and she truely was. "I can't go within sight of it."

"Well then come with us as far as you can. Please." Blazes eyes were sad, her face a little less happy. Nodding the affirmative, Luna grabbed her back and began following them as they mounted and headed out. Shifting into a large armored bird, she perched on Blazes shoulder as they ran. Blaze seemed to like that, her eyes lit up like a childs as the birds claws found purchase on her steel spaulder.

No one spoke in the hours it took to reach the outpost. A comfortable silence reined as they drew closer, reining in their mounts just as it came in sight through the mushrooms and haze.

"Find us again sometime." Werquon said "It was indeed a pleasure traveling with you. However short it was."

"If you dont get ahold of us, I'll have to throttle you when I find you." Her face was all smiles as Blaze said her goodbye. "And thats just too messy." If a bird could smile she would've. Instead she settled to nip at a peice of the young draenais' hair before she began flapping with her large wings.

She hovered in place as they began walking, Illeria hanging back a moment. She looked abashed.

"I never thanked you for the other day. Saving my sisters life. I dont know if I couldve handled loosing her again, I..." She looked right at Lunas face. "Thank you. So much." The bird simply nodded before Illeria ran to catch up with her family.

Flapping her wings faster, she gained altitude, becoming nothing but a black spec in the sky before she followed the draenai. As close as she was it only took a few minutes before she was hovering above the druids of the Outpost. Banking to the side she flew down and alighted over a huge mushroom, landing delicately before looking down. She could make out lots of people, but not the one she was looking for.

Shifting back to form she laid on her belly facing the edge as she resigned to sit and wait. Hours came and went. Rain falling just long enough to soak her through and put her in a thoroughly foul mood as the leather became uncomfortable, rubbing places raw that shouldve never been rubbed raw to begin with. She was grumbling to herself as she unexpectedly saw who she was looking for, the long silver braid sticking out through the gloomy atmosphere.

She watched as her quarry headed to the edge of the Outpost to converse with one of the ancients there, before speaking with an elf standing near the moonwell. Gritting her teeth, she shifted once again into a bird and floated down gently. Hopefully she would not be noticed except for an Elder Storm Crow among young ones, the smaller grey birds being the majority there.

Circling slowly down as to not draw attention to herself, she perched on an outcropping from a tall building standing next to the Moonwell. Drawing in a deep breath she let out a shrill call, her talons clenching the wood painfully as the other Storm Crows mimiced her. The silver haired elf hadnt even noticed. She imagined the Crows made it quite loud here on occasion, a call wouldnt be sufficient.

Lifting her powerful wings again, she thought to herself, Ill either die or this will work. Dropping from the ledge, she made a show of having trouble gaining altitude before she narrowly skimmed over the heads of the ones below her, drawing a gasp from them. She flapped madly to regain her control as the sudden swooping had thrown her off balence. Looking back, she saw her friend stareing at her retreating form.

Good, she thought. Now all she had to do was wait. Choosing a safe high place further toward the center of the marsh, she waited. It didnt take long, and she was surprised at the speed her friend had left at. She mustve had a good excuse prepared. She watched as a large Blue Drake made its' leisurely way towards her. She had always been jealous of that drake, it was so beautiful.

Dropping from her perch, she appeared beside the drake a moment before landing atop a large rock. The drake landed next to her and her friend slide off its back. She was a night elf again as her friend ran to her. Her long silver hair was pulled over her shoulder in an expertly made plait, her skin was fair and her smile the most beautiful she had ever seen. Caylaylas and Luna had been enemies as children, brought together by catastrophe. She was here working to help restore the marshes to their former glory.

"Oh Elune are you alright?" Cay had a habit of mothering over her. She was a Druid bent on Restortation. They had trained together in Darnassus and for obvious reasons saw things a bit differently.

"When I heard what happened I didnt know what to do. I felt so bad for staying here but I didnt know where to look for you." Her face was a mask of worry. Luna opened her mouth to tell her she was okay but she didnt get the chance.

"I knew you'd come to find me. I can help you. I can go talk to the circle and ask them to allow you back."

"Please dont." The words surprised Luna, even more so when she realized she meant it. "I dont think I want to go back. To people who will use and throw away others." Cays face couldnt have gotten any more surprised if she'd told her she was a secret spy for the Horde or some such nonsense. After gaping like a fish for a moment, Cay caught her breath.

"But... What will you do? You cant stay in any Alliance cities. The Horde will still see you as Alliance. You dont have anywhere to go." She grabbed Lunas arm as though to keep her there. As though she would protect her from dangers.

"I guess I'll just stay here in Outlands. No where on Azeroth will take me now, but I have plenty of friends in the Outlands cities."

"But what about Cerellean!" Cay almost shouted in desperation. "What about your brother!" Lunas face grew as dark at her last memory of him. He wouldnt even look at her.

"What about him..." She said darkly. "He threw me out to rot... just like everyone else."

"No he didnt! Im sure he had something planned.. some sort of help for you." She didnt seem to beleive her brother couldve done somthing like that. She refused to beleive it, after loving him for so long. Even now she almost heard Cays heart aching for Cerellean. It had been so long since his lover had died, but he was still blind to all others who wouldve made him happy.

After a moment Luna reached out and grasped Cay in a tight hug. She needed her friend and she wished she could've stayed with her, but too much longer and they would start wondering where Cay had gone too for so long. Somone seeing her with an outlaw would be the worst thing that could happen.

"Im going to Nagrand. You know how much I loved it there." Cay was crying softly as she nodded at Luna. "Come find me when you can get away." Cay nodded silently again, rubbing her eyes to rid them of the tears. Climbing on the back of her drake, she sniffed as Luna raised a hand in farewell. Luna stood there until she couldnt see Cay anymore, before hot tears leaked silently from her eyes.

She leapt from the edge of the rocks before she shifted and flew towards the border of Nagrand, the mountainous border keeping the gloom of Zangarmarsh to itself. Hours passed, night fell, but she flew on.

The world was so quiet when you were alone. The wind rushing past her did not make good company. For though it was noise, it was souless. Empty of feeling and desires.

It wasnt until the sun painted the sky with a new dawn that she was above Nagrand. She smiled to herself as the landscape was painted with golden light. She was above The Throne of Elements, the lake before it gleaming in the fresh sunlight. Angling down, she landed on a grassy knoll on the opposite side of the elementals before collapsing in a heap. As a night elf, she stretched her tired limbs with a smile. Deciding her lumpy pack made an excellent pillow, she fell asleep with a contented sigh.

For the first time in months, she felt at home.

* A Few Weeks Later*

A night elf woman walked through the streets of Telaar, waving and smiling at the Kurenai she passed. Walking slowly but with a purpose, she wore dark leather leggings and a black sleeveless top that left her toned stomach exposed. Her leather boots went to her knees and were fur lined. Her staff was strapped to her back in a worn leather harness for easy withdrawl. In her hand she carried a large red sack that dripped as she walked. Red droplets lined the street, marking her path. She only paused when she reached the large several story building with guards posted in front of it. She nodded at them as she walked inside.

Finding an elderly Kurenai in a long robe she smiled as she bowed, before she offered him the large dripping sack. A look of joy crossed his face that she had never seen before he dropped the sack and hugged her very uncharacteristically. A large paw had rolled out of the bag as he dropped it. Twice as large as her head with wicked claws and coarse brown spotted fur.

It was the claw of Durn the Hungerer. Durn was a large creature similar to a wolvar, except hungrier. As tall as the tallest building in Telaar, he used to keep to himself around Oshu' Gun back when Luna had been there last. In the recent years however he had been making trips to the city to grab at anyone he could, deciding he liked the taste of Kurenai and Draenai. Their numbers had never been fewer than they were now.

Smiling, she drew herself away as the Elder grabbed the sack and rushed out the door, undoubtedly to spread the news. They were safe now. There would be a celebration later. She grinned to herself as she walked to the upper balcony where they kept the Hippogryphs. Stareing out at the plains beyond, she drew a deep breath and sighed. Nagrand was what remained of what used to be Draenor. A last testament to what their whole world once looked like.

Purple feathers sprouted from her skin as she flew. Catching the updrafts she accelerated quickly. Flying was always easy in Nagrand. Flying a short ways off, she landed on one of the highest floating islands there was. A decent distance to Telaar, she could still barely make it out against the hills. It was apparent that someone lived there regularly. A small but well built shack was pressed against a tree, a few things folded and packed neatly inside. A bed roll, some toiletries. A half empty pack that had seen better days was against the wall. It wasnt much for standing in, but sitting and sleeping were comfortable and kept dry from any rain.

Near the edge was a ring of stones, the burned remnants of logs in the center. Far enough from the shack not to catch it on fire, but close enough that it could burn through the night to keep it warm. A small pool just large enough to bath in was on the opposite side of the shack. Falling from a much higher island it kept the water fresh as the water from her island fell via a stream leading over the edge.

She landed lightly on her island. Her private haven against the world. Reaching around to the back of the tree she pulled on a cloth covered in leaves to produce a hidden catch in the dirt. Lifting on the metal ring that lay there, she reavealed a wood lined 2x2 foot deep hole. In it were bundles wrapped in oil cloth. Meats and cheeses and a few jars of some unknown fruit that she had been given in Telaar from a grateful traveler. She wasnt sure if she'd ever eat it.

Retreiving a few things she replaced the lid and recovered the catch. Without knowing it was there you'd never see it. Being near the water, the ground was cool as well, aiding in the preservation of her food. Lighting the fire with a few deft strokes of her flint, her island was quickly filled with the smell of roasting meats. Prefering her meat still pink in the center, it didnt take long for it to finish. It was just as she began to eat when a large purple Nether Drake was suddenly hovering in front of her. She looked a bit foolish as she froze, her hand midway to her mouth, which was hanging wide open.

It surprised her even more by almost cooing as it looked at the meat hanging over the fire. Standing slowly, she pulled the spit off of the fire and began pulling sizzling meat off chunk by chunk. Tossing a chunk at the hovering drake, she smiled when his head shot forward and caught it. She was forced to take a step back as he landed suddenly. Her island teetered precariously at the added weight before settling back into place. The drake sat on his haunches much like a dog as he stared at the meat in her hands. Luna tossed piece after piece at the drake with endless amusement as he caught it lighting quick, his neck extending like a snake.

Once it was gone she held out her palms to show him it was all gone. He merely licked her hand before laying down, his eyes closed and a light rumble coming from his chest. He was purring! Chuckling a bit to herself Luna took in the comic sight as the large dragon squeezed himself into the small space of her island.

"Sure." She said. "Make yourself at home. Just dont break my stuff." Sitting next to him she began stacking some more logs on the fire when he stretched his head and laid it on her lap, his purring growing louder and rolling through her chest as she scratched his head. Smiling again, she was content to sit a while and watch the flames dance.

After a while she began humming to herself. It was a tune she knew well, one that her mother used to sing frequently. The drakes eyes opened as she began singing, her voice ringing out like a bell. Clear and strong, and lovely. All elves loved music, and it showed as a small smile played at her lips while she sang.

"Let me stay, where the wind will whisper to me. Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story." Her eyes flashed as memories danced behind them. She had precious few of her parents before they were killed. She hadnt noticed that the drake had withdrew his head and was watching her until she finished her song. He eyed her with a mysterious look behind his eyes, before standing and leaping from the island.

"Everyones a critic." She said as he circled her a few times. Her eyes widened as she couldve swore she saw a flash of bright red on the back of the drake. She blinked a few times, not sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her. Looking again, the drake was too far away for her to be sure. She took a deep steadying breath as she stood.

What if he was still following her? She wondered. What if he meant to finish what he started... Then she'd just have to kill him first.

Looking towards Telaar, she could vaguely make out a large fire in the center of the town. It was near dusk and the sky was a riot of colors, so different from Azeroth. Greens and yellows blended with pinks and oranges. Somehow melding perfectly instead of clashing. Wind blew gently and rustled her hair as she watched. Turning back to her shack, she withdrew her pack before shoving her arm elbow deep. Searching for a moment, she grasped at somthing satiny before pulling it out. Holding it out for inspection, it just looked like an extra soft tarp.

She hung the cloth over a tree branch carefully before running to the pool. As she stripped she couldnt help but feel eyes on her. The thought made her think of a time not so long ago, but which felt like ages. It had been a particularly hot Ashenvale night as she bathed to cleanse herself of the blood she had spilt. She had been washing when she felt as though she was being watched. It had only turned out to be a curious wolf, but the weight of the gaze felt the same.

Shrugging off the feeling she dove into the pool. It was just deep and round enough to suffice, the water coming up to her waist. She scrubbed quickly, the feeling never left though no one was around. She ran to her shack dripping to grab her towel. The winds up that high were quite chilly, her arms were covered in gooseflesh by the time she found it. Her leather armor was being re treated with chemicals by a tanner in Telaar. Her activities of the past few months had the protection of the leathers a bit lacking. She wasnt worried about being exposed in Nagrand. The likelyhood of someone strong enough to best her coming to town was few and far between.

Drying quickly, she grabbed the cloth from the tree branch almost reverently before donning it. It was a long black, uniquely made, dress. It was made of a material called satin. It had the feeling of silk with more durability, humans made it. Along the hem of the dress, crushed velvet swirled and curved as though a thin smoke was wafting though. Diamonds had been embedded within the velvet and somtimes above it, tear drops of glittering stone. Her shoulders were left bare, the sleeves completely unattached to the dress. They were tied with black ribbons just above the elbow, long a flowy and made of the same material of the dress. There was no velvet along the hems, it wouldve been too heavy and pulled the sleeves off. Though it did have the same display of diamonds, this time in a thin weaving pattern. She smiled as she gave an experimental twirl. The dress had been made for her mother by her father, who had been an expert tailor.

Glancing at Telaar once more, she saw the fire ever more clearly as the sun kissed the horizon. Leaping from her island, she enjoyed a few moments of free falling before feathers sprouted and she flew. She heard the music even only halfway there. People of all kinds flocked around the bonfire, where several people sported instruments. Aiming for a small side street, she landed as a night elf and walked towards the festivities. As she neared the scent of food caught her nose. Three tables were standing nearby filled to bursting with food. Her stomach growled at her, remembering she had given most of her food to that hungry drake.

Snagging a bread roll and some fruit, she made sure no one was looking before she wolfed it down. Patting her contended belly, she began to wander. Travelers still learning their ways moved in droves. Dwarves and Humans. Elves and the few Gnomes she spotted, she was sure there were more. A few Horde were there too, she ignored them. It wouldnt fair to festivities or the Horde if she decided to kill them. They were still learning as well.

The fire was the same one that was always lit, comanders usually gathered around it to talk defensive strategy. Gone were the military, in its place was a roaring fire stacked six feet high with logs. People with flutes and stringed instuments danced and jumped around the fire, encouraging others to dance as well. Several woman had already joined, Draenei Humans and a few Elves. The gnomes tended to stay to the side incase they were trod upon.

Men and woman drank and sang and danced all around her. A few men had several woman on their arms and vise versa. Lunaea giggled as a woman was trailed by several men who'd obviously been drinking. She smelled the spirits on them as they passed her.

She jumped when somone grabbed her arm and pulled her into the dancers. It was a tall draenai woman who had grabbed her hand. She tried to manuver her way to the edge but the crowd had other ideas as they pushed her back into the fray. They cheered as a dancing human grabbed her hand and began to twirl her around until she was dizzy. She giggled as her hand was released and she stumbled into a cloaked traveler who nudged her back into in the center.

Grabbing the hem of her dress with one hand she began to dance, knowing they wouldnt let her out otherwise. Feeling the drums down to her heart, she began to twirl and move with the music. Faces ran past her as she moved around the fire but one figure stood out. He was sitting on a rock wearing a cloak that hid his face and most of his legs. She couldnt see his feet through the crowd and she couldnt stop to look without attracting attention. Her nerves nagged at her as she shrugged it off.

Her hair floated around her like an ebony cloud as she spun. She dipped and bent and twirled, much like a plant in a storm. Lifting her arms over her head she closed her eyes a moment as she bent backwards, her hands reaching for the heavens. The fire glittered like rubies caught in the net of her hair. A hand in hers pulled her up and into the arms of a stranger. All around her people were dancing. It was apparent that her dancing had encouraged others to move as well.

The one that had grabbed her was the cloaked man. She wasnt sure why it bothered her his face was hidden, several others wore cloaks as well. The only way she could tell he was a man was by the set of his shoulders, his obvious lack of curves under the brown cloak. His hand ran down her opposite arm before moving to her back, he began to move to the music. He twirled her around only to catch her with his other arm. Images of the flames moved through her head as she danced, copying their bending flowing dance. His arms were on her lower back as she bent back over them. He lifted her up again and pressed her to his front. She felt the cool touch of chain mail as her hands laid against his chest. Her waist and legs were pressed firm to him as she squinted to see his face. A flash of red was all it took for her to run.

She pressed her way through the crowd, trying to make her way to a side street where she could shift. Her mind remained eerily cool as she thought. She could get him away from the crowds, and rip his throat out. Steeling herself, she threw herself to the side inbetween two buildings. A black panther crouched low as it listened to running steps. Heading right towards her, she tensed to launch herself onto her target. Her heart beat grew intense as she began to jump, stumbling suddenly as a young draenai girl ran past her. She growled low, sounding for all the world like a bear instead of a cat.

Her tail twitched iritably as she walked out into the street and sat in the center. Tasting the air, she knew he'd been here, but not whether or not he still was. Sighing deeply, she moved to take a step forward before suddenly being tackled from the side. He'd been in the alley behind her. Lifting her legs as she rolled onto her back, she continued the roll and was on top of him, a paw on his neck. He was as she remembered. Lovely blue silver skin, soft red eyes and a bright red mohawk. He'd had the hood pulled down so tightly as to hide the height of his hair. She hadnt known why she didnt see his hands when they danced. Looking at his face, he didnt seem frightened. He watched her carefully as though he wanted to capture her with his eyes.

She snarled at him as he moved his hand, her fangs inches from his face. She clenched her claws until she felt them sink through flesh. Hot blood ran down his neck like a sadistic necklace but still he didnt flinch. She shifted back to an elf so she could speak. She was straddling him at the waist, her hand still curled into claws and still against his neck.

"Why, dear Elune, do you keep following me?" She glared poinedly at him. "What part of your tiny Troll brain doesnt understand. Is your libido the only thing you care about?" She almost screeched at him when he gently shook his head no at her.

"Then WHY!" She shouted in his face. Her hand clenching automatically, drawing more blood. He grunted lightly. "WHY for gods sakes WHY?" He stared at her a moment before answering.

"Yer brothah asked me too."

"You're LIEING!" She screamed at him. "My brother would never pay a horny Troll," She spat the word troll, "To follow me around the Azeroth and more just to try to get into my pants." He coughed when she squeezed even harder.

"Im ah member of tha Emerald Circle." He choked out. She let loose just enough for him to breath. He gasped as he drank the air like an addict, breathing a moment before continueing. "A few years ago ah was contacted by a membah of the Cenarion Circle, the sistah circle to the Emerald."

"I Know what the circles are!" She shouted at him. She didnt beleive him, choking him a moment to remind him of his predicament.

"I..." He gasped. "Ah was paid to watch ovah his younger sistah who had gone ta war in Icecrown. He was worried fo her. Den a few months ago he heard o her impendin Banishment so he contacted meh again. He said he couldnt protect her from dis. He needed an outside hand."

Lunaeas face was blank, her grip on his throat relaxed. She remembered his face, he wouldnt look at her as he read off her sentence. Shaking her head she gripped his throat again as she growled.

"What does my brother look like.." Her voice shook as she spoke. Tears burned behind her eyes, she refused to cry. She failed as he described her brother perfectly. A few drops fell onto Jak's cheeks before she stood up in a whirl. She heard him standing from behind her back. Raising her eyes to the sky, she saw embers from the fire drifting from the hill. Bright red glowing against the velvet sky before dieing. Silver stars twinkled in the darkness, clearer there than anywhere on Azeroth. A heavy hand lay gently on her shoulder. Whirling around she hissed.

"Do not touch me. You've done quite enough of that." Taking a few steps away, she shook her head more to herself than at Jak. Purple feathers sprouted suddenly as she took off, so quick was her shifting Jak was frozen with one hand outstretched as though he'd pluck her from the sky.

Reaching into his pocket he removed a small roll of parchment. Opening it for the thousandth time he read the swoopy script.

'_Should she discover your motives, she may attempt to dissuade you from her path. I beg you ignore her words for she is very independant and wont stand for a protector. Perhaps a different approach will calm her..." _ The script trailed off to talk of how he would do anything Jak asked to protect her. Walking to a nearby torch Jak held the parchment in the flames until it was burning. Dropping it onto the ground, he watched it burn to ashes before walking where he'd left his drake. He no longer needed her brothers herding to watch over her. He had his own motives now. Words from her brother echoed through his head.

'_She is very precious to me...'_


	10. Brimstone

*Scroll 10*

The dull beat of wings in the air was hypnotic. The wind howling past her ears was not. The sun had set long ago and she'd flown far enough that the moons no longer shone so brightly. Clouds ate most of the sky with greedy fingers and the air smelled charged with lightning.

Flexing its claws a large bird shifted its course, choosing to ride the wind instead of fight it. That is, until a sharp gust of wind had her whirling to stay air-bourne. Screeching her anger at the sky she turned to head more north and circumvent the storm and came face to face with a towering black wall of storm that smelled of brimstone. Thunder boomed deafeningly from the clouds, vicious red lightning tore through the blackness, leaving it all the darker from having been there.

Eyes widening, the bird dove towards the ground as fast as she could, tucking her wings against her body and free falling like a bullet. The clouds werent a natural storm, she'd encountered a few similar when the Twilights Hammer had called forth a demon on Darkshore. But this, this was forged from pure hate. Hate so large as to consume the world.

She was a mile from the ground when the clouds took her. Blackness filled her vision and she gasped as she felt her form slip away. She was a night elf was hair as black as ravens wings as the storm swept her away. She screamed for only a moment before she felt a presence, a hatred, aim for her and tear its way through her mind, her magic. She felt somthing trying to tear her away from nature, from her druidic powers! Gasping for breath through the whipping wind and booming thunder she curled into a ball, arms around her head, and tried to grasp her magic. But it was like trying to grab sand, and it slipped through her fingers no matter how she struggled to hold it. She felt the earth screaming in pain through her head. Its wailing so loud she heard nothing else. Trees and flowers cried out and died as something split and ravaged them more surely then any axe could. The waters boiled. The sky burned. Tears flowed down her cheeks, her voice went unheared as she wailed with the world, caught in the eye of a storm so large as to consume the world.

And then, all was mercifully quiet as she felt static prickling up her arms, before the lightning flashed, red and angry, and she felt no more as she fell weightless to the ground.

**Sorry its so short but I needed to post something to get me out of my own way! This is my take on experiencing the cataclysm first hand. Lemme know what'cha think!**


	11. Sand, Moss, and Death

** Hope you have a strong stomach for this one!**

*Scroll 11*

Cold drops dripped onto her nose and cheek, sliding down her neck in a shivering line. Shining eyes snapped open as Luna choked up sea water and gasped for air. Rolling to her side she vomited water and bile into the sand of the beach she lay on. Coughing, she looked around in a panic. Everything looked wrong. Trees were uprooted and thrown, cracks and fissures in the surface didnt look like any place she remembered. The sky was pregnant with fat, rainy clouds that spit drops of water at her.

Pushing against the sand she fought to sit upright, growling to herself as her arms refused to lift her. She had no strength. Breathing heavily, she shouted at the clouds in a wordless bellow before collapsing completely to her back. Tears burned her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

'_What happened?'_ she wondered. '_ I dont even know where I am. Much less how I got here...'_ She glared at the clouds, remembering them black and angry and lashing out at her. She remember being struck by lightning that was red and fueled by hate, but how did she land here, and why wasn't she-

Her thoughts halted as she looked down at her torso and her eyes couldnt make sense of what she saw. Red. Scraps of leather. Raw meat. Her brain was trying to protect her from seeing it, but she wanted to, had to, and when she did she knew that she'd dream of it. Her stomach was flayed open, her intenstines poking out of little holes in her lower stomach, pink tongues. Her right leg had a bone protruding from right abover her knee, white and stark against all the blood. A twig had peirced it's way into her calf muscle. Her arms were layered with cuts and gashes of all sizes and shapes, who knew what made them. Wind. Leaves. Her own hands. She had no memory. Light-headedness started to overwhelm her but she shook her head and began thinking.

" I have to move." She mummbled to herself. "I have to move, or I'll die. Now. MOVE!" With a tremendous effort she rolled onto her stomach again and began to claw her way off of the beach and onto the grassy knoll above her. Her cries echoed down the beach and through the trees ahead of her.

'_Go...'_ she told herself. '_Go!'_ Hopefully she could find a stick large and thick enough to splint her leg with. Reaching the edge of the grass she screamed again as her leg was pulled over the edge and she felt the protruding bone scrape against the hard dirt. Pain exploded up her spine and into her head and her vision went black for a moment, before she dug her fingers into the dirt and hauled herself back from oblivion. Gasping for breath again, she began dragging herself to a nearby tree. Clawing at the rough bark she sighed as she felt the life coursing through the tree, but somthing was wrong, she couldn't touch it. She couldn't caress the swirling life and wrap it around her like a lover. She couldn't do anything!

She felt like she'd taken a blow through her heart. Tears came unbidden to her eyes, burning a path of their own to her cheeks. She felt like her power had been caged, the key thrown into the sea. Stareing at her hand on the tree, she felt her heart break, as she tried again and again to tap into nature. Into life.

Hours passed before she removed her hand from the tree side. Night had fallen though she didn't know when. She glanced around nervously at the clouds, though no black storm came to devour her. The wind blew in a gentle caress as though telling her it would be alright. A sweet lie. She'd seen enough battle wounds to know she'd never walk properly again, if at all. She felt numb. She had no more tears to give, only a subdued anger, a quiet hatred. Sitting with her back against the tree, she glared at her legs, at her ruined stomach, and wondered how she would die. Would her wounds get infected? Would she starve or dehydrate? Or would she go mad and end her own life long before then. Night elves were, regretably, incredibly resiliant creatures, and would take a good long time before they starved.

Resolved to sit and wait for whatever end met her, she laid her head back against the tree and tried to find a star between the clouds. She'd rather her last sight wasn't the dull-ness of the storms aftermath.

A screaming roar echoed through the trees around her, making her jump. She'd forgotten the possibilty of the animals killing her. She'd long ago made friends with most of them, but a massive storm tearing apart their home might've pushed them into a rage. She only hoped they wouldn't prolong it.

She gasped suddenly as yellow eyes glowed at her from between two overgrown mageroyal bushes. She watched them as they blinked at her, and she fought not to be afraid. She'd lived countless years. Maybe not as an immortal, she'd been born shortly after they'd lost it, but elves still lived the longest lives out of all the races. A twig snapped on the other side of her and she snapped her head over to look, finding herself eye to eye with a huge moonsaber. The blood drained out of her face as she beheld his size, his shoulder easily as tall as hers standing. She watched with fascination as he walked to the front of her and sat next to her crippled legs.

The moonsaber lowered its nose to her and sniffed gently before looking her in the eyes again, and she almost fainted when she felt a mind touch hers.

_"I share these forests willingly, accepting night elf kind into my home, and on occasion calling them friend"_

"You're a spirit!" Luna gasped aloud. The feeling of the titanic mind touching hers made her feel as though a great weight had settled on her chest. The moonsaber spirit bowed it's head at her before continuing.

"_Though they have been tainted greatly in recent memory, I can see in you the same strength, honor, and spirit that first endeared them to me." _ His gaze bored into hers, "_Do you place value in the ferocity to overcome all odds?"_ She gasped as she recalled her willingness to die. It was still there, masked and tucked away in his presence, and she knew he felt it non-the-less. A feirce feeling swarmed inside her, a flame that filled her limbs and made it easier to breath. She felt like she'd been cleansed of somthing, of a curse, and looking to the Moonsaber Spirit she knew that was it exactly. The storm was a curse.

A renewed vigor swelled inside her and she knew that she would not die here alone. Closing her eyes she searched for a feeling from the earth, for anything. Sorting through the anger and scorn she found a smell. Moss. Thick and clinging, and the more delicate smell of magic. She knew where she was. She was home. Opening her eyes she wanted to thank the Moonsaber Spirit but he was gone, replaced by an actual Moonsaber of a much more normal size. He sat there watching her with yellow eyes next to two overgrown Mageroyal bushes. Reaching a hand out, she somhow knew that he would come to her, and she knew that he would help her stand, her leg still injured but significantly less painful. Limping, she kept one hand on the sabers soft fur, the other snatching tree limb to tree limb to stay upright. She would live.

As she made her way north, hoping to find somwhere still in tact, she heard a voice whisper through the trees,

"_I name you my champion..."_ She heard it and felt its power, and knew what she had to do.

** I followed a quick quest line in the aftermath of the Cataclysm on Darkshore. Soon I'll add another with more tie in's and hopefully it'll be longer!**


	12. The Proper Time

*Scroll 12*

It felt like days as she moved along the beach. Heading north along the coast trying to find something. Anything. Her wounds weren't healing, the curse on the land was preventing her from accessing all but her weakest of magics. Barely enough to keep the wounds from festering. She'd cut off the bottom half of her robes and tied them tightly around her abdomen. Exposure to the cold was better than her intestines spilling out.

Her moonsaber guide never left her side, serving as a glorified crutch and blanket when needed. The nights of Darkshore had always been chilly, being so close to the sea. Now, however, they were downright freezing. Frost coated the land every morning thus far, giving the once familiar area an alien feel. The trees were darker, angrier, than she'd ever seen them. Her people took pride in keeping their forests happy. Climbing the boughs and walking under their leaves, singing and weaving enchantments. Now it seemed like all the work had been undone.

A sharp pain in her abdomen had Luna grasping at her moonsaber friend as she tried to stay standing, her knees giving out at the sudden pain. She'd crossed her threshold days ago, leaving her mewling at even the slightest discomfort now. Her right leg had yet to be set, and she worried that the bone would never heal properly. The twig through her calf had broken when she'd fallen on it, fresh blood welled from the wound, burning a line down her leg. Her stomach was becoming hard, slightly distended, the pressure from her mediocre bandages wasn't doing a damn bit of good.

Growling to herself in anger she tried to stand, yanking on the fur of the moonsaber, who just hissed at her. She didn't even have the strength to haul herself up. A sense of hopeless-ness was pressing down on her, making it hard to breath. Clearing her throat she felt hot tears lining her eyes, and she was powerless to stop those too. They trickled down her cheeks, turning pinky brown before even having cleared her cheek bones. She tilted her head back to look at the sky, begging for sunlight, but the movement caught somthing in her gaze. A shock of white, half buried in the sand. Gasping, she moved towards it on her hands and knees, shuffling over to what appeared to be a person.

Upon reaching them she almost cried again. It was Gwennyth. She was battered and beaten, and barely clung to life. Her vison blurred with more tears as she pushed the sand off of her friend, suddenly desperate to free her from it. She jerked her hand back when Gwennyths eyes snapped open. They took a moment to focus but when they did, she smiled. She made a move to lift her arm but cried out in pain instead, before Luna grabbed her hand and gently lifted it to her cheek.

"I've missed you." Breathed Gwennyth, her cracked lips bled when she spoke. Tears ran thick down Lunas face when she responded,

"I missed you too." Gwennyths eyes widdened as she stared beyond Lunas shoulder, opening her mouth she gasped out,

"We earned our fate with our pride." Before she exhaled, and the light in her eyes faded. Luna felt her heart break, her chest ached for her friend, her tears burned for her. Letting out a gentle sob, she kissed Gwennyths hands before laying them on her chest.

"I'll always miss you." She whispered as she closed Gwens eyes. Her moonsaber was next to her again, a soft keening noise coming from his chest. He was sad. Luna lifted her hand to him and he came to her, helping her stand, before turning north to resume her trek.

'_How did this happen?'_ Luna asked herself as she looked further north. More bodies spotted the sand, some mauled beyond any recognition, some bore no mark at all. Her breaths became labored gasps the farther she walked, a toxic combination of fatigue and heart ache. Luna had hated these people for banishing her, but as she gazed upon their lifeless faces she remembered why she'd loved them in the first place. The elves of Auberdine had brought a family to her brother and herself when theirs had been destroyed, but now it was dead too. Was there anyone left alive? What of her brother!

A vibrating rumble from her side sucked her back to the now, sharp clangs echoed from around the beach head. A few shouts in Darnassian. A surge of renewed hope fueled her next stupid decision as Luna lunged forward without her moonsaber companion, only to trip and fall in the thick sand. Spitting sand out of her mouth she looked back to see the great cat stepping backwards and sitting, as though to say he wouldn't go towards the unfamiliar elves. She almost growled at the saber, but she bit her tongue to stop herself.

"Thank you." She said simply. See, she could control her temper somtimes. She didn't bother attempting to stand, every earlier attempt ended in failure and fresh blood. So she instead raised herself to her knees and scuttled along the beach until she reached the top of a nearby knoll, only to gaze upon a most disturbing sight. Sentinals, looking worse for wear, were battling elementals coming from the sea. Even the ancients, which used to spend hours with their feet in the water conversing with the tides, were throwing punches at an elemental too large for the elves to take down.

Black spots appeared suddenly and blocked out much of her sight. Blinking and shaking her head, Luna opened her eyes again and saw a shock of purple a few yards to her side. Blood rushed through her ears, and all she saw was that purple. The rushing in her ears blocked her pain for a moment, enough to drag herself to the man. He was facedown, wearing yellow robes, his arm reached out as though asking for help.

Grasping at him desperately, she tried to roll him over but didn't have the strength. Tears and black spots flooded her vision again as she pushed at his shoulder with all her might, but as he rolled to his side his face was obscured by her own eyes. She couldn't see enough to tell! Panic brewed in her belly like a storm. Reaching out her hand she touched his chest, poking towards his face her hand brushed a necklace which she grasped instinctively. She felt a cresent moon rub against her fingers and began to sob uncontrollably. It was their mothers. He'd wanted Luna to have it but she didn't want anything to do with jewelry. Cerellean.

Sound rushed back to her with a pop, shouting off to her left was moving closer. She didn't care. Cerellean was here. His chest was barely moving, his heart was stopping as she sat there. So she did somthing she hadn't done in a long time. She prayed. With all her heart she begged and pleaded for Elune to save him. Give what life she had left to her brother. Take her and let him live!

As she felt her breath slow and steady she thought the goddess had listened. Hands pulled at her but she wouldn't budge. She had ahold of Cerelleans hand and wanted to hold it until she died. Fingers plucked at hers painfully but she didn't want to move! Shouting in her ears made her head ring but she couldn't hear what they said, and it didn't matter. A spark of red, she thought a fire had broken out.

'_Then let the flames devour me.'_ She thought to herself. The hands grew stronger, more urgent against her, finally yanking her away with one herculian tug. She fought against her aggresor, clawing and kicking with what little she had left.

"Cerellean..." She breathed out, not having the breath to yell. She was being spirited away. She saw a handful of Sentinals reach Cerellean as she was carried away, and releif flooded her when she saw them begin to tend to him right there. One of them looked at her, a sentinal with eyes as purple as her hair. She saw those eyes recognize her, but she made no move to persue her. The black spots in her vision grew as she got farther away from her brother. After a while the only thing left was the heavy breathing of her spiritor. He'd long moved her from his shoulder and had her cradled against his chest, a painful relief for her abdominal wounds.

Black clouds crowded her eyes, a few snatches of light and fire here and there. The constant rhythm of running was steadying her heart. Her breathing became slow, coaxed by the thumping sound of feet on the grass. She felt herself blink, long and slow. It was hard to open her eyes again. They felt heavy like she was tired. So she let them rest. Lifting her hand to the chest of her captor, she felt his heart racing beneath their smooth skin, and for some reason it made her feel content. So she went to sleep.

Breathing came easily, and it was that single thought that woke her. Having been so long without comfort, it seemed odd now that she could breath without her chest aching.

_But she'd always been comfortable_.

No she hadn't, where was she? Looking around she saw nothing but beauty. An ever changing scenery made of gossamer silk that caressed her naked form. She was floating, her hair swirling around her like a cloud. But why was she naked?

_She'd always been that way_.

No she hadn't. What was going on? Looking towards to sky she saw a magical sight of clouds and sunshine rolling together. Waves of light and dark mixing together to make the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen! But how was that happening! No where in Azeroth or Outlands had a sky like that.

_It had always been like that_.

NO! Where were these thoughts coming from! She couldn't remember how she got here... Or where she was before. A twinkle on the edges of her sight caught her eye. A glittering figure moved towards her, causing her to relax the moment her gaze rested fully upon her. She had no features, her shape seemed ever changing, yet she was undoubtedly female. And she was the most beautiful thing Luna had ever seen. More lovely than the landscape and more striking than the roiling sky. A sense of love came from her. Of compassion and understanding.

The glittering shape of a dainty hand reached for her, brushing a stray lock of raven hair from Lunas face, she gasped when it began to turn white where she touched it. It felt cold for a moment, like white ink had been poured onto her scalp. Panic gripped her as her hair turned shining white, glittering like an opal in the sun. Her eyes were wide and her breath too fast, but warm hands on her cheeks had her instantly calm. She felt good.

Looking up, she felt the creature smile at her. It radiated a warmth that could be nothing else. She felt it lean towards her forehead and plant what seemed like a kiss there, before she was stabbed through her heart. Warmth left her, oozing from her chest and dripping past her toes. Her hand reached her chest before her eyes did, and felt a hand there. She tried to remove it before she looked down, and saw that dainty glittering hand shoved through her breast and into her heart. She felt that warm hand gripping her heart and caressing it, but she couldnt breath. The pain was too great. It overwhelmed her and left her unable to speak. Her strength was gone, having left with her warmth. She looked back up into that featureless face, and felt nothing. She radiated no love, hatred, or sorrow. And that more than anything brought tears to Lunaea's eyes.

The Grove of the Ancients was a sad place that evening. The altar in the center bore the cause. A woman lay there, her raven hair curling around her, her eyes closed. No one would mistake her for being asleep. Her chest and abdomen were a bloody ruin, her legs mangled. She had died a violent death that no one would envy, yet everyone would praise her for being so strong.

None of the inhabitants of the serene Grove knew her personally, yet all had heard of her. Her legendary feats in battle, her banishment. Only one heart truely broke for her that evening. A troll with hair like fire, knelt beside the altar grasped her hand and prayed. And cried. The elves had granted him safe haven until the dawn, and they would recall that he had knelt next to the woman until the last possible moment. But when the sun peaked above the trees, he vanished.

The ancients, many of whom she had made friends with, took her body deep into the forest. They told no living man where, yet they ensured she was enshrined in a safe place, until the proper time...


	13. Epilogue

*Epilogue*

A little over 2 years ago, a great tragedy ravaged the land. Hated and malice took form in the skies and rained fire down from the clouds. The land itself tore apart.

The End had come... And gone.

The wings of death were clipped in a glorious battle that lasted days. Adventurers' from all across the land, battle hardened soldiers, Horde, Alliance. Everyone fought. To live, and let live. Boundaries were thrown aside, skin colors, tusks or teeth, Fel or Light. Bonds were formed that even after the End was over, didn't die. Things were different, for a time. Leaderships changed hands, new lands were discovered. A rapid race took place to lay claim to the new lands. Battles were fought and old hatreds renewed and reforged. The Cataclysm had changed nothing.

TTT

Deep in the forests of Darkshore, the land most ravaged by the Cataclysm, Horde raiding parties under the direct command of Warchief Garrosh Hellscream were destroying the forest. The Ruins of Mathystra had been torn down, the spirits long fled. Trolls were digging for ancient artifacts while Orcs and Tauren tore down the trees. The Night Elves of course weren't sitting idly by, and had launched an assault on the Shatterspear Vale, a temporary home the Horde had set up for their workers. It was burning down.

A handful of deserters had fled into the mountains behind Shatterspear Vale to escape the hale of arrows, jumping away from the stomping feet of the Ancients, they slinked into the dark mountain range, hoping to head south and escape to the Barrens. For days they traveled without food, no time to grab supplies when running for your life. It wasn't until most of them were delirious with hunger that they stumbled across a tree. An oak tree with bright red leaves that shimmered even in the dankness of the range. Stumbling towards it, a few of them fell to their kness between its roots thankful for the shelter from the constant rain. It was hours until a large Tauren bull caught sight of something impossible.

Embeded in the center of the tree trunk was an oval of Amber, and inside that amber was a woman. Her arms were wrapped around her chest as thought clutching her heart, dark streams of age old blood seemed crusted along her abdomen and down her legs. Her pale hair seemed caught in water and floated around her. Her eyes were closed, and she looked like she was mourning.

Overcome, the Tauren scrambled to grab an axe from his comrades belt, shouting in Orcish and pointing to her. Leaping up to a more advantageous height, he lifted the axe high into the sky and brought it down once before his companions were upon him. They held him down and took the axe away. Night elves had just tried to kill them! What was he thinking!

Fighting to free himself he tried to snatch at a weapon, any weapon. He had to free her. He had to! Snarling in anger the orcs held him down and began to beat him, threatening him. They wouldn't die for his sentimentalities. A loud crack ricocheted through the mountains as one of the taurens horns was broken off, following by his deep low of pain.

The sounds of shouting and crying were blown away by a sudden gust of wind. An exhale like a sigh moved through the tree leaves and silenced the fight under its boughs. Cracking and grinding came from the amber, like stepping on shards of glass with a heavy boot. Leaving the Tauren bleeding on the ground, the Orcs unsheathed their weapons and took a few steps back, out from under the tree. Rain soaked them instantly, but that chill in their bones wasn't from the weather.

Pieces of glasslike amber were falling away from the tree, a sigh of wind ushered out with every shard that fell, until the woman was left standing there alone in the hollow of the tree. Her eyes remained closed as she took a slow deep breath, and she lowered her hands at its release. She flexed her fingers, gently rolled her shoulders, before her eyes slowly opened. Vines twisted across her naked flesh and covered nothing, having grown around her in the tree. She had a large scar on her left shoulder, like a dog had tore at her. On her chest above her heart, she had a relatively newer scar, still pink and tender. It was a perfect oval. But how was that possible if she had been encased in amber?

The leather wraps on the Orcs weapons creaked in protest as they tightened their grips, legs taut and ready to charge. They flinched when her eyes snapped from the bleeding Tauren to them. Pale flames seemed to burn within her gaze. The wind sighed again, and she was airbourne, the axe the Tauren had used in her hands. She landed upon them like a windstorm, slashing her weapon with deadly precision. Another gust and she was kneeling next to the frightened Tauren, blood splatter on her arms and chest. Lifting her hands in the sign of it's ok, hands up palms open. See? No axe. It was burried in the skull of an Orc behind her.

Reaching her hand out slowly, she paused when he flinched, but she laid her hand on his furred cheek where a gash was oozing blood. Tendrils of green swirled around her fingers as she coaxed them into his wounds. Reaching his horn, she became sad. She couldn't fix that. Noticing her sadness, the bull grinned and grabbed his broken horn from the grass before handing it to her, motioning that he wanted her to keep it. Gripping it tightly she nodded the affimative.

"Truun." Grunted the Tauren pounding a fist into his own chest, before motioning to her. She only hesitated a moment, she almost couldn't remember.

"Lunaea."

TTT Greetings! I hope you enjoyed my tale and especially this sneak peak of the sequel! What new troubles will Luna find now? Has she changed since death? Keep a look out for the next installment! Soon to come. TTT


End file.
